The King and I
by redlerjuits
Summary: She gave up her freedom so her sisters could keep theirs. She never regretted it once. But when the slave girl gets on the wrong side of King Loki, things could go very badly.
1. Chapter 1

Priorities

"I'm starving! Why is there never enough food?"

Katrina Vixton sighed at her younger sisters, Isme and Esebelle, as they moaned about the little food they'd been given. She bit her lip and glanced at her own plate. A piece of dry bread, so old it had developed a new classification of life, stared back at her daring her to cry. The three sisters had all been left the same meagre meal when they're parents had been summoned to the local lord's estate. They owed a great deal of money and the interest was piling up. They had left her in charge while they dealt with their family's current predicament. The twins had eaten their bread rapidly, not even complaining of the state of it as they normally would. Sighing once more, she drew a knife and halved the already small slice, giving a half to each twin.

"Don't you want it?" Questioned the more mature of the two.

"No, sweetie. I'm not hungry," she lied through the protest of her stomach, smiling at the concern of the thirteen year old.

It had not always been like this. Katrina remembered when her father had been an IT specialist paid enough to comfortably afford their house and some small luxuries. The world was not what it once was. People no longer cared about computers. Humanity now only lived to serve King Loki, who had conquered the planet five years prior, and his noble Asgardians. The world was now just a shadow of what it once was, but Katrina was determined to help her sisters have the life they should have had before the pitifully short war happened. She hated King Loki for destroying the vibrant planet; she hated him for controlling and enslaving the Earth's inhabitants; but more than anything she hated him for causing her beautiful sisters' suffering. They were thoughtful, kind, honest to a fault, funny, and unbelievably intelligent. They deserved so much better than to starve.

She was shaken from her thoughts as her parents charged through the front door, clearly upset. Her sisters ran to hug them, refusing to let go. Her father chuckled as he dragged the pair over to his eldest daughter before pulling her into a tight embrace. It seemed to her that he was reluctant to release her when the time came – something weighed heavily on her father's mind. She waited for him to take the twins into the next room before turning to her flustered mother.

"So… How did it go?"

Katrina's mother huffed and shot her a look. "We have one week to pay it all back or we will be punished as thieves."

Katrina flinched. This was not good. Not good at all. "So how are we going to find the money?"

"WE are going to do nothing. Your Dad and I are going to scrape together what we can and hope they'll let one of us go."

"They'll kill you!"

"I know."

Rage rose and blinded Katrina. Not content with ruining their lives, the Asgardians now wanted to take her parents. They would never listen to her being just a fifteen year old, but she wanted nothing more than to make this right so that her family could continue to go on. She would do anything for her sisters but she didn't know how to raise them. If only she could take her parents place. She would do it in a heartbeat. Yet there was no way they would accept her.

Then a thought dawned on her. Slavers always wanted healthy young humans to sell. They'd pay handsomely because they could make it all back and more at the markets. She did not doubt they would buy her. It would settle her parent's debts and provide for them for a few months. A grin split the girl's face. Even if her parents refused she'd find a way.

"Sell me to the slavers!" She blurted, barely believing her inner thoughts had displayed themselves so freely. She bit her lip (as she did in almost every situation, no matter her feelings) until she tasted a sweet metallic taste. She stopped before the blood could spill down her chin from the deepening cut.

Her mother snorted, thinking it was sarcasm. The plump woman was quickly stopped when she realised the urgency in her daughter's eyes. "No."

"I will be fed, I will be clothed, I will be protected. You and Dad will survive and the twins will be looked after."

It was days before Katrina convinced her parents to go through with it. She promised her sisters that this was not really goodbye. She looked at each of her precious family's faces in turn, committing every line to memory. Isme's long eyelashes and heart shaped lips, Esebelle's big brown eyes and pouting mouth that matched that of her father's, and every detail down to the last freckle. She vowed to herself that she would forget nothing.

The family of five had huddled together and sobbed before the slavers had handed over the money and dragged the sobbing teenager off. She had been sold that afternoon to an Asgardian lord to work on his land. She loved working the land and had done since she had helped her grandfather in his field as a small child. Katrina was content knowing that her family were safe even if she never did see them again.


	2. Chapter 2

Trouble

Two years had passed when Katrina was taken from the fields and given to the palace in London (she refused to call it Buckingham Palace anymore due to the massive changes to the very structure) to work in the library. She had found out her family had moved away through a letter. They would be safe no matter what she did which gave her a freedom she hadn't realised she had wanted before. Even if she rebelled and caused chaos they couldn't use her family against her. Her owner had treated her well when she had worked at the fields so she never wished to stir trouble. The librarian, however, did not treat her well.

She worked night and day with little sleep to carry books to the various occupants of the palace. Katrina scurried to every end of the palace with her arms piled high with books, only to have some Asgardian ass-hat complain that she'd taken too long. When she wasn't running errands she had to make sure the library was spotless. Apparently King Loki, our fearless leader in the sky, had a special place in his black hole of a heart for libraries. Not that he would ever come to Earth to see this one. Earth was nothing but a rock covered in ants, he was a boot too mighty to even step on us anymore. But the librarian was proud enough to be prepared for the visit of her king on every day.

Katrina placed the books on the shelf in their rightful place. She slid her hand along the spines of what she considered to be her only friends in this place. She often hid and read the books she was supposed to be transporting whenever she could. Many she couldn't read due to the alien language they harboured, but some were from the original library. Those were the ones she read as though she could devour the knowledge within.

Sighing, she stepped down the steep ladder. Boredom overwhelmed her. It was time to cause some trouble…

People grew to dislike the Midgardian. _Ughh, I've even grown to use their words_, she thought to herself. She had been passed from pillar to post for three years now. After she had hidden all the Asgardian books in the library she had been tortured until she had admitted they were stashed in a secret area of the library. The kitchens were her next stop. Then she swapped the sugar for salt and caused three lords to fall ill with another prank. A light lashing had served her right. Katrina's third stop had been to the temple. The priestess was supposedly able to "break in" any unruly slave. Even she got nowhere with the twenty year old. Currently she laboured in the laundry.

Katrina would loathe to admit it but she enjoyed her work here. She gossiped with the other workers. They were almost all her age bar their supervisor. One stood out among the others though. For the first time in three years she had a friend.

Rosie chattered noisily about one lord's female conquest from the previous night. She looked up as Katrina entered carrying a large basket of clothes. Katrina smiled at her friend and giggled at Rosie's story. Everyone hushed as they heard the two words "royal visit". Silence was suddenly filled with excited whispering.

The friends turned to each other. Before another thought could cross Katrina's mind, Rosie spoke hurriedly. "It's true. He's recruiting workers for Asgard and ensuring his lords are ruling well… I'm going."

Katrina stared at her friend in shock. She was going to lose her. She would lose the last person of importance in her life. But she knew of the lust for adventure in her friend's heart, so through her bitterness she slapped a smile on her face and congratulated Rosie. Behind her plastic smile, Katrina was already scheming.

Pink! Why was everything pink? Even his deepest green garments had been turned the sickening shade of baby pink. He wondered if it was a form of magic, but realised it was probably just a mortal dye. His mood darkened as he realised his clothes had been destroyed by nothing more than a spiteful mortal. He would take his rage out on them.


	3. Chapter 3

A Fitting Punishment

Head held high, Katrina entered the courtroom. It was hideous. She had worn green and blue from an early age but felt repulsed by the greenness of the room. Her chains were heavy on her wrists. Chains! All the technology their alien oppressors had brought and they still used chains. It astounded her.

Clearing her head of any other thoughts, she glared at the monster (for she refused to believe he was anything but anymore) who was her king. As dramatically as was physically possible, she bowed low.

"To what do I this pleasure, my king?"

He looked amused. He even chuckled. He chuckled. Her glare deepened.

"Did you enjoy this little prank, mortal?"

She grinned venomously. "Tell me, my king, do you like pink? Could you get it out of your underwear yet?"

"Kneel."

Katrina shook her head.

"I said KNEEL!"

"NEVER!" She screamed defiantly.

The king stood slowly, deliberately, menacingly. He was taller than she expected. And there was an eerie beauty surrounding him. He was magnificently terrifying. His smirk was blood curdling. "I must admit that it is quite amusing. You managed to ruin an entire palace worth of garments. You will be punished accordingly. However, I do wish to know why a human who has never met me would despise me so?"

She was in shock. How could he ask that of her? How could this Asgardian tyrant ask her why she would hate him? Surely it was obvious? Katrina clenched her jaw. Then she spat in his face.

"You arrogant arsehole! You come down here and take it upon yourself to rule us. You destroy my world and my life. And then you have the arrogance to ask why I would hate you?"

King Loki wiped his face. Struggling against her chains and the guards standing to either side she screamed the last words she could manage before sobs racked her body. "I hate you."

"And what can you do about it you mewling wretch?"

"Take off these chains and find out."

The King's eyes had a glint of something in them, something she couldn't quite place. Katrina repressed a shudder. He laughed and leaned in close, his cool breath on her face. "This I want to see." He nodded to the guards then watched with an amused smile as she was released from her binds. He gestured for them to leave and waited for the door to close behind them. Only the monster and Katrina remained.

"There is nothing you can do but beg. Did you beg your family not to sell you? Did you cry as the slavers dragged you off? Do you despise them t-"

There was a large cracking sound as Katrina's hand made contact with the alien king's cheekbone. It moved his head slightly but it was Katrina that cried out in pain. His cheek wasn't even red, yet she may have broken her hand. All she had done was anger him further. Even then she didn't care. What had she left to live for? There was nothing left in her life to keep her going. She would die for this. She would welcome it with open arms.

"I should kill you for that."

Katrina waited for death to come with eyes closed, fearful yet determined. Then the king chuckled. He did that a lot. Her eyes snapped open to see him piercing her with his gaze. That was worse that his sceptre. Death would not come quickly.

"You welcome death… Death is too good for you."

Dread settled in her stomach. It threatened to force up the meagre contents of her it. Swallowing hard, she forced the bile back down. She would not give him the satisfaction of seeing her fear.

A strange calculating look passed across his face. Whatever he had just thought up as punishment was going to be a fate worse than death. She was certain of that much. Perhaps the dungeons and torture? Or banishment from all nine realms? But what he said was not what she was expecting.

"You will work for me for the rest of your miserable life. You will never be free of me. You will follow my orders to the letter. You will work day and night. Your life's ambition will be to please me. And my wish will be your command. Do you understand?"

"But then you will be stuck with me!" She reasoned. Anything would be better than this.

"I'm a god! I will outlive you without a doubt. Your life will be but a blip in mine!" He paused for a moment to look at her properly, before quietly finishing: "You should have knelt."

Nausea washed through her body once more. There would be no escape. Katrina barely noticed the guards take her to be cleaned up so that she was presentable. The King's slave could not look like this rag-wearing, filthy mortal. She was dressed in a plain but green dress and her hair was scraped into an eye wateringly tight bun. Her face was cleaned to remove the tear tracks on her cheeks. Then she was sent to the king for her orders.

Katrina was certain she'd never allow herself to feel hope ever again. In fact she was sure she'd never feel anything ever again. Only an emptiness that made her whole body ache. But she would not let it show. Forcing her features into what she hoped was a neutral expression; she lifted her head up high. He would get no satisfaction from her pain. She was going to appear strong through it all. Even if she was falling apart internally.


	4. Chapter 4

Asgard

A week later King Loki returned to Asgard, taking his new pet with him. Katrina was tired already. She had taken the place of most of the team of chamber maids bar two. She cleaned the king's chambers, brought water for his bath (why the hell they didn't have taps she didn't know), collected his meals, washed his garments, transported any books he required from the library, carried his letters to various occupants of the palace, all before collapsing onto her hard bed in a small room off from his own (positioned in case he required anything at any hour of the night). Usually she managed to achieve four hours sleep before her gruelling routine began again.

Being transported through space was not as comfortable as she was expecting. Katrina felt as though her insides had been jerked out of her in the process, which knocked her sick. Struggling to hold onto her stomach contents she looked at her surroundings in awe. She could not deny the beauty of the strange world. As the group entered the palace the king's slave stared up at the high gold ceiling. For a moment she was certain the place must have been built by giants, but then she realised it was probably magic. Turning her gaze on the back of her king's head she wondered if he had changed the palace much after he had stolen his thrown. This palace was so much more beautiful than the one he had made from Buckingham Palace. Ornate gold arches delicately held large wooden doors. There was little green in comparison to the overwhelming walls of his courtroom on Earth, but still a decorative splash here or there. And everywhere there were exotic plants covered in colourful flowers. She doubted this was his design other than the green curtains.

By nightfall she had got her bearings. She knew where the library, laundry room, kitchen, and bedchambers were. Katrina could carry out her duties now she knew such things. Carrying a large bucket of water she hurried down a corridor to the king's chamber. She left the water to heat over the fire in his room whilst she retrieved another. She made sure both were at the optimum temperature before pouring them into the large tub in his bathroom with the help of some of the larger team of chambermaids (which she was increasingly grateful for). The king entered and began to strip causing Katrina to flee the room. He chuckled at her actions and ordered one particular chambermaid to stay and help him bathe.

Later as they prepared his bed for him, he demanded the same chambermaid stay as he dismissed the others. Katrina thanked God that it had once again not been her. She was determined that that was one thing he would not take from her. Remaining a virgin for five years as a slave had been a huge struggle, but she had been successful. Although she knew and dreaded that the day would come when she could not shake off the advances of an Agardian lord who had deemed it his right to have her.

Collapsing into bed she tried to block out the noises from the king's chamber and willed sleep to overcome her. She woke up the next morning barely rested but grateful for the little sleep she had managed once the animal noises had stopped from the adjoining room and a door had slammed shut behind the unfortunate chambermaid. The slave quickly prepared herself for her second day in Asgard pandering to the needs of her king. This would never get easier, she was adamant, but it was bearable.

Days became weeks and weeks became months in the magnificent palace and Katrina settled into her role worryingly well. Collecting the tray supporting the king's morning meal, Katrina smiled at the kitchen staff that she was friendly with. Lost in thought she transported the meal to the king's chambers. He was a better master than she had expected. He never beat her (although she assumed he would if she messed up), and he had made sure she was fed and cared for well enough. Knocking lightly on the huge wooden doors of his bedchamber, she shifted the heavy weight of the tray so as to maintain her hold on it. Once King Loki called for her to enter she stepped through the door. Katrina had not known of the garments he had thrown on the ground by the door the night before, so was not prepared to avoid them as she entered. Her feet became tangled in one item of clothing causing her to momentarily stumble, losing her grip on the tray.

The crash was loud enough to jolt her into action. She dropped to the floor, muttering apologies and scraping up the shattered remains of a plate and cup. Katrina waited for the beating that was coming as he stalked over to her. She hadn't noticed that she had clenched her fists around the shards of pottery. Nor had she noticed the shards bite into the skin on her palms. Nor had she noticed the blood trickling between her fingers. She merely scrunched her eyes closed as tight as she could and waited for the pain.

So she naturally flinched when a gentle but firm hand began prying her fists open. Opening her eyes, Katrina looked down in shock as pale slender fingers picked small pieces of the plate and cup from her flesh. Knelt in front of her was King Loki, face cryptic as he began to heal her palm with his magic. Mouth still agape in shock and confusion, Katrina thanked the man she had thought a monster. She shook herself clear of such thoughts. He was still a monster, even if he did heal his pets. Once he was finished Loki looked up at her and smiled slightly. He gave her a strange look, as if perplexed by her fear. His deep green eyes sparkling in a way she hadn't seen before.

Realising her hand was still in his, she thanked him quietly before removing her hand. For a moment he seemed disappointed by the action, before his usual neutral expression returned to his face. He nodded and stood, then pulled her up by the arm gently. She cleaned her mess up and returned to the kitchen to collect another tray full of food.

Katrina desperately tried to ignore the pounding in her chest, dismissing it as nothing more than adrenaline and fear. It was a natural reaction to her situation. But as she placed Loki's food down on his table, she smiled at him for the first time without an ounce of bitterness. As she went to leave she looked back at him once more to find him watching her with that same strange glint in his eyes. She knew then that she was in deeper trouble than she had ever been before.


	5. Chapter 5

**Lessons**

Katrina's life became a little easier after that point. Her duties reduced and she found herself with an hour of free time once a week. She couldn't help but wonder what Loki was up to. He no longer called her "slave" or "pet" and used her name instead. It was confusing to say the least. Not that she would complain, she just feared things would revert to their old ways before long.

Sat in her favourite spot in the grand library, she buried her head in one of the few English books in Asgard. How Katrina wished she could read Asgardian. Glancing out the window she checked the position of the sun. She had only a little while left before she had to return to her work. Placing a small ribbon she used as a bookmark in the Shakespearean play to mark her place, she sighed, stood and collected the books Loki had requested. Halting in her tracks, she saw him walk into the large library with all the grace and regality that would be expected of a king. His long dark hair was smoothed back, exposing his exquisite cheekbones that she had once wanted to slap but now wanted to caress. His face was pulled into a deep frown and his brooding eyes were fixed on the floor. She noticed then that he wore some armour, which meant that there had been an incident of some sort.

He stalked over to the shelf he wanted, knowing where to place his feet by memory. He grabbed a book and sat down, flipping through the pages as though his life depended on it, Katrina wondered if it really did. She moved to leave. It was doubtful he would have noticed her if she had not muttered "my king" and curtsied lightly to him on the way.

"Katrina, wait a moment." She stood patiently by his desk.

"Can you read?"

Katrina nodded gently. She didn't understand why it would matter. She was only a slave.

"Can you read Asgardian?"

"I'm afraid not, my king."

His frown deepened then faded slightly. "Do you wish to?"

"Yes, but I have never been good with languages so can't teach myself."

"I will teach you then."

Her heart leapt to her mouth. "My king?"

"I need someone to organise a small selection of books in my chambers. Is that acceptable?"

"Of course, my king! Your wish is my command." Although she would have once said that out of sarcasm, she now said it through a beaming smile.

Loki looked at her for the longest time. His gaze was so intense she could not hold back her burning blush for more than a few moments. He smiled back at her, nodded and returned to his reading. She curtsied once more, much deeper than the first time, and practically skipped out of the library.

The lessons were every week from that point. She didn't have her free hour anymore but she didn't mind. Loki marvelled at how quickly she learnt the foreign language. Soon she knew the Asgardian alphabet by heart and could translate simple sentences. Katrina questioned him on the language extensively. Most words simply sounded like old English but there were some that were never human words. She had no idea what bilgesnipe were, for instance, so he took her out to see one. It was hideous.

She often wondered when he would lose patience with her. She only needed to read a few words on the covers of his books after all. But he continued to teach her until she could read the books fluently, from cover to cover. Once she had achieved that, they merely spent the time sat in the living space of his chambers reading in relative quiet. Katrina read everything he put in front of her, thirsty for the knowledge, only occasionally stopping to ask questions.

During one such session, she was deep into what seemed to be like a Midgardian fairytale book. She smiled to herself as the young couple in one of the stories finally found each other and had their well deserved happy ending. Subconsciously she toyed with the silver cross hung from her neck. It was Katrina's last possession from home – a gift from her parents before Loki had conquered Earth. She folded her legs underneath her on the comfy couch. Sliding the cross along the chain to her lips, she moved it back and forth across her small smile, completely oblivious of the royal watching her on the other end of the couch.

"Where did you get that?" Katrina jumped at his question, then paled as she realised he had seen her necklace. She feared he may take it if he learned it's origin. She had hesitated so he continued. "The necklace, where did you get it?"

"M-m-my parents, my king."

He nodded as though that was what he had been expecting. Katrina didn't move, she didn't even breath, until he returned to his book. She let out a small sigh of relief. Returning to her book she thanked God that he had not demanded she give up the necklace.


	6. Chapter 6

**Old Friends**

**Hi guys! Thanks for all the support! I've written all the way up to chapter 24 so I'll post one a day until I run out... I'm still going but a bit stuck at the moment and I've got A levels coming up. Ideas are greatly appreciated!**

**Would just like to say thanks to my darling psychopath and best friend CJcraziness who I've tested all my ideas... She is an amazing Sherlock fanfiction writer so check her out. And also thanks to my grammatical correct friend who isn't into fanfics but checked through all my daft mistakes anyway :) **

**Thanks again and keep reviewing! Love ya!**

Katrina woke from her dream with tears in her eyes. She had been home, listening to Isme and Esebelle bicker, tickling them until they couldn't breathe through their laughter just to get them to shut up. _If only_, she thought to herself as she pulled on her clothes and went about her duties. Wondering how old the twins must be now she wandered to the kitchens. As she rounded a corner she counted the years she had been absent from her family's lives. Nearly six years had passed, the twins would be nineteen now.

Somebody called her name, pulling her from her thoughts. Spinning to search for the owner of the voice, she saw a group of Midgardian workers. Her eyes fell on a familiar face. An old friend from her hometown, Roo, waved his arms and bounded over before pulling her into a hug.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I could ask you the same thing."

Embarrassment flooded her. Should she admit she was a slave? Surely that was common knowledge? Being the king's slave was not, however.

"I'm the king's slave now," she said as she showed him the small strip of green painted leather around her wrist which told the world what she was and who she belonged to. "So why are you here?"

"Haven't you heard? The king is having loads of places rebuilt. He's chosen England first so I'm here to get my orders… And my pay."

"It's news to me." She wondered what could have inspired such a good natured gesture from Loki.

"So is he as bad as everyone says?"

"Who?" asked Katrina, puzzled by her friend's question.

"King Loki of course!"

"We shouldn't talk about it. The walls have ears in this place… How are my family?"

"Your parents are well, they moved back to Warrington a few years back with the twins, your Dad has a well paid job in the lord's household as a technician, your Mum works as a nanny. The twins are nineteen now. Esebelle is still just as blond and Isme is still just as stubborn."

A smile appeared on her face. A smile so wide it threatened to split her face. Six years and this was the first news she had heard. Tears threatened to spill down her face. But Roo wasn't finished.

"There's one more thing you should know… Isme… She's… She's…"

Katrina's heart sank. Her face contorted in worry. Was she ill? Was she missing?

"Spit it out!"

"She's getting married."

Katrina screamed for joy. All in the large corridor turned to stare at her but she didn't care. Her little sister was getting married. The tears fell from her eyes at an alarming rate. She didn't care. She flung her arms around Roo and kissed him on the mouth. Only then did she stop herself and apologise. Laughing she continued to talk to Roo about her family and her home. They would have carried on if Loki had not stomped around the corner wearing nothing but the bottoms he had slept in.

Her face paled as she realised that she was supposed to have brought his breakfast to him. Now he glowered down at her, clearly irritated by her tardiness. She opened her mouth to apologise but Loki turned to Roo and demanded who he was.

"Err… Roo – I mean Andrew… I'm sorry but who is this Katrina?"

"Forgive him, my king, please. He's only just got here from Midgard. We were just talking. It's my fault I'm la-."

"I don't care! Why aren't you kneeling like the rest of them, Andrew?"

Roo and Katrina looked around. Sure enough, everyone in the corridor was knelt on the floor except the pair, though Katrina didn't doubt they were listening intently. As if suddenly realising who this rude half-naked man was in front of him, Roo dropped to the floor. Nodding but rolling his eyes, Loki turned to Katrina.

"I'm so sorry, my king."

"I will talk to you later, for now go and bring me my breakfast," he growled. Katrina practically ran to the kitchens wondering if this would be the day he would beat her. The king looked down at Andrew once more then strode back to his chambers, leaving the Midgardian workers to stare at his vanishing figure.

Entering Loki's bedchamber, Katrina kept her eyes down, avoiding the king's at all costs. Even then she still noticed his lack of clothing above the waist. She placed the tray of food down on his desk and curtsied. Katrina waited for a moment to see if he would talk to her or not, after what felt like an age she deemed it safe to leave. The door was in reach when she heard him clear his throat close behind her. She turned to see him standing only two feet from her, arms crossed. Struggling to keep her eyes off his bare chest, she fidgeted with her dress.

"I thought I had treated you rather well, Katrina. You have free time, you are not locked up at night, and you are never disciplined. I have even spent my personal time teaching you to read and write Asgardian. I had hoped that in time you would see the error of your ways. That you would realise that you do not truly despise me. That you may even grow to respect me in time. Clearly I was mistaken. Even now you try to cause me problems."

Katrina looked up in shock. Where was this coming from? She searched his chiselled face for answers. His jaw was clenched in anger but she thought she saw something else in his eyes – hurt. What had caused such a response she didn't know, but why would it be her actions this morning?

"I did not mean to upset you, my king. I hadn't realised how long me and Roo had been talking. He was telling me about my family. I knew him growing up. I am truly sorry, my king. I will take whatever punishment you deem to be fit but please let Roo be."

His gaze softened and he let his arms fall to his sides. But he still seemed upset about something.

"Were you and this Roo close?"

Was he jealous? _No, don't be absurd_, she told herself. She wasn't that special. And he was a king; on top of that he was a god! He would never be interested in her. Why should she care anyway? He was a monster… Wasn't he?

"Not particularly."

Loki nodded and smiled. He gestured for her to leave. She should have. Instead she took a small step towards him.

"Leave, Katrina," he said as gently as he could manage. Katrina hesitated before nodding sadly and leaving him to think.


	7. Chapter 7

**Nightmares**

Days passed in awkwardness between Katrina and Loki. She didn't see Roo again and wondered if he had already left for Midgard. She still had many questions about her home and her family. But she knew that to go looking for him could make things worse between her and Loki. They didn't say very much to each other anymore. But they clearly had a lot they wanted to say. The chambermaids had begun to gossip about what had gone on between the two. It had even been rumoured that they'd had a lovers tiff. But that was ridiculous. She was a mortal, so was hardly worth his time.

The king didn't share his bed with anyone anymore though. Not one of them had been required to lay with him for weeks. It was highly suspicious in the jealous women's minds. But nothing could be confirmed. Not until, that is, one week.

Katrina was woken one night to the sound of Loki crying out in his sleep. Opening her door with care so as not to alert anyone to her actions, she made her way to the king's bed. Unsure of how to proceed, Katrina sat on the edge of the large bed. His brow was creased in fear and he cried out again. With growing concern she gently tried to shake him awake. The bed was so large she had to crawl a good distance to reach him. Shaking him a little harder she called out: "my king?" When he still did not wake she placed a hand on his cheek and almost shouted "Loki."

Loki's eyes shot open and he grabbed her by the throat. Still half asleep, he loosened his grip slightly so she could pull in small strained breaths. Throughout it all Katrina kept her hand on his face and rubbed small circles in an effort to sooth him. Realisation dawning in his eyes, he let go of the girl's neck. She rubbed her throat with her spare hand, never taking her eyes off him. It was going to bruise.

"Katrina?" The king questioned, in a weak uncertain voice. Katrina nodded, continuing to stroke his face. She knew it was improper. She should stop before he was angered. But something in her could not bear to cease her contact with him.

"Shhh… My king, it was just a dream," she smiled, hoping he would not dismiss her. Katrina paused for a moment before adding: "would you like me to leave?"

Her king did not answer. She held on for as long as she could before moving towards the edge of the bed. She stopped in her tracks as she felt his hand reach for hers. As Katrina turned to look at him, he looked down to avoid her gaze but did not release her hand. Taking this as a confirmation, she slid under the covers next to him.

They rolled onto their sides so that they were facing each other. Biting her lip and avoiding his eyes which were trained on her face, she slowly placed a hand on his bare chest. He was slim but she felt and saw each defined muscle under her palm. Katrina let out a shaky breath she hadn't realised she had been holding, only to meet his gaze and have it catch in her bruised throat again. She had never realised how green his eyes were until then. They seemed like pools of glittering emeralds, pulling her deep into them so she felt as though she couldn't escape. Tentatively so as not to startle her, her king laid a hand on her waist.

Electricity seemed to flow between the couple. For a moment Katrina forgot all her troubles. He was not the monster she had hated for eleven years; he was just a man who had treated her well. She was not the slave he had threatened so many times – she was just a girl he had sought comfort in. They were equals here.

Her king pulled her against his side as he rolled onto his back. Katrina stiffened before relaxing against him. They seemed almost to fit each other. Smiling stupidly, Katrina waited for her king to fall asleep. Once the rhythm his breathing had slowed she looked up at him, and planted a little kiss on his cheek before curling back up and falling into her own comfortable slumber.

Loki woke first that morning. Katrina made a small noise of protest in her sleep as he shifted beside her. Looking down at the origin of the noise, the king was startled to find the slave girl still snoozing against his chest. He considered simply returning to his own dreams, before untangling himself from her arms. Sitting next to her on the bed he watched her smile and mumble in her sleep for a while.

"It's rude to stare you know?" smirked the girl. Apparently, she was awake. Katrina stretched not unlike a cat would, and yawned. She tumbled onto her stomach then propped herself up on her elbows, blinking the sleep from her wide eyes. "Good morning, my king."

"Good morning, Katrina. Did you sleep well?"

"Like a baby," she grinned. He replied with a grin of his own as he moved a strand of her long light brown hair from her face. Stumbling out of bed, she made her way to her own bed chamber to dress for her duties. All the way to her door Katrina tugged at the ridiculously short nighty, that did not even fully cover her bottom, which hadn't bothered her last night but now made her feel particularly uncomfortable, especially as she felt her king's eyes follow her.

Returning fully clothed, she smiled at Loki before making her way to the kitchen to collect his morning meal. The cook, a portly woman she had grown fond of over the past months, questioned her over the unusual late hour Katrina had arrived at. Katrina's blush was answer enough, she said, which only made her blush deepen.

When she had entered her king's chamber once again, she noted disappointedly that he was also fully clothed and seemed in a decidedly less cheerful mood. Retrieving his clothing, Katrina realised that his undergarments still had a slightly pink tinge to them; she could not hold back the smirk that flew to her face. She was pulled from her thoughts by her king as he cleared his throat.

"There has been rebellion in Midgard. The rebels have been rounded up and everything has been dealt with, but I will need to go to decide their fate. Please pack our things then prepare yourself for travel." He spoke it all with care, as though he was trying to hide something. Her king didn't even look at her. If she had been paying attention she would have worried over his behaviour. But she was too busy thinking about Earth. Katrina hadn't been back since Loki had brought her to Asgard as his slave. Needless to say she was excited to finally go home, no matter what terms that was on.


	8. Chapter 8

**Snow Days**

They had been in London for two weeks now and Christmas was drawing near. Loki still hadn't dealt with all of the rebels. There were some he was even putting off having to. It had been a big rebellion. Seeing that he had not been to Midgard in months, and even then it had only been for a few nights, the people had decided to attempt to reclaim as much of their planet as they could from the remaining Asgardians. It had even been rumoured that Thor had been seen fighting alongside them, but that was preposterous. Thor had been killed years ago… Hadn't he?

Katrina came to him each night, lying with him until sunbeams reminded her of her work. Her king became more and more relaxed with her over time. Loki laughed with her and talked with her openly. When it began to snow she had thrown his cloak at him and pulled into the gardens, hoping no one saw their interaction but deciding not to care if anyone did later. They spent a while building a snowman before resorting to throw chunks of snow at each other. Katrina noted that he never let his bare skin touch the snow, but quickly dismissed it as him avoiding getting too cold. She had explained to him about Christmas as they had warmed themselves in front of his fireplace. Talking in such an excited way that the corners of his mouth curled in a sweet smile.

"You really don't have Christmas on Asgard?" she asked incredulously. He chuckled and shook his head. "So when do you give each other presents?"

"On name days and at various feast days of the year."

"Name days are like birthdays right?"

"Yes… When did you say this Christmas was?"

"A week tomorrow."

"And what do people normally give others at Christmas?"

"Anything really… Anything from boring old socks to jewellery to an experience."

"Hmmm…" He gazed thoughtfully into the flames, only looking away when he noticed Katrina shivering. Concerned Loki rubbed the top of her arms until the chattering of her teeth stopped.

Despite wishing that her king was not spending his time sentencing people to death, Katrina was enjoying herself on her home planet. It just felt right to be there. Even the air was different. On that day Loki had sent her into the city to buy winter clothes with enough money to buy her childhood home, claiming that he was sick of her taking his. She marvelled at how little seemed to have changed in the capital since the time before Loki's reign. People still rushed about in suits talking on their mobiles along the filthy streets, there were still shops open all along the high street, and there was even a Gregg's. The only noticeable differences were the extra beggars on the corners, the lack of vehicles on the road, and of course the gold armoured alien men who were keeping the peace after the attempted uprising.

After she had bought a coat, gloves, boots, a scarf, a hat, ten bras (they don't have those on Asgard unfortunately), five pairs of leggings, and a few new dresses she spotted a small shop with a neon sign in the front reading "iPods and music sold here". Having a moment of genius, Katrina jogged across the road and into the shop. It was dimly lit and cluttered, but she managed to make out a figure towards the back of the shop. Calling out, she made her way towards them.

As Katrina came upon the figure she struggled to put a name to the face she felt she knew. The young woman looked to be trying to do the same. Large brown eyes with thick black eyelashes stared back at her. A round pale face was topped with shoulder length dark brown hair, so smooth it shone. As the woman recognised Katrina her lips pulled into an almost insane grin and she suddenly realised who this woman was. Katrina gasped. Nobody else could grin like that.

"Jade!" she cried as she was pulled into a bone-crushing hug. Memories of growing up together flooded into both girls' heads. The women were reluctant to release each other as Jade invited Katrina up into the back of the shop, which seemed to be a living room cross store cupboard. Sitting on a worn couch, they talked about anything and everything.

"What's that?" Jade had asked, pointing at her leather bracelet.

"It tells everyone what I am and who I am."

"And what are you?"

"A slave. You know that."

"Hmmm… And who are you?"

"The king's slave."

"The king?!" Katrina laughed at her childhood friend's shock. There was a long silence for a while. "So… Why are you here then? Shouldn't you be locked up or something? Being a slave and all. Surely King Loki is worried about you escaping?"

Katrina shook her head sharply. "I'm allowed to do what I like as long as I do my duties and don't cause trouble. He sent me out to get some winter clothes. I've got enough money to buy a house! It's ridiculous. It's like he wants me to be mugged."

"What's he like?"

"Surprisingly pleasant. Better than most of the lords I've belonged to over the years."

Jade considered this new information for a minute or two before deducing that "it isn't really that bad then."

Sighing, Katrina agreed before adding that "a cage is a cage no matter how big or how pretty the bars."

"Hmmm…"

The old friends thought for some time. Katrina broke the silence first. "So, any news? The last I heard Isme was getting married but I don't know when."

"In March I think… Me and Kyle got married a year ago. We have a little boy called Quinn who is nearly three. Kyle's just taken him to the park."

"I thought you never wanted kids."

"Kyle wore me down… Your Mum and the twins are actually staying here at the moment. You could come back later maybe?"

"I'd love to but no guarantees the king will let me."

Jade nodded in understanding. Things could never be how they wished them to be. But for now they could talk.

"So what brings you to my humble abode?"

"Oh. Well, I wondered if I could have an iPod with a load of different music on it, another with classical music, solar-panel chargers and matching speakers plus earphones. I have enough money I think."

Jade nodded and pulled a blueish-green iPod from a cardboard box on the floor. Holding it out, she asked if that was still Katrina's favourite colour. Once Katrina had nodded, she pulled another iPod from another box. This one was green. Katrina knew that Jade knew who the second iPod was for then. Jade explained to her that with all the alien technology at their disposal, the iPods memory capacities were now unlimited, and that because of that she could fill the blueish-green one with all the songs they had grown up listening to.

Once Jade had finished her work she passed the products to Katrina and attempted to refuse the money Katrina tried to give her. Katrina was having none of it. Katrina gave a large handful of gold to her friend, before handing her the larger sack and instructing her to give it to her family if she didn't return. With a heavy heart she hugged her oldest friend goodbye and made her way back to the palace.


	9. Chapter 9

**Family Reunion**

**Thanks for the support guys! Haven't said this yet but I think it's obvious that I don't own marvel or any of their characters but I do own all my OCs. Thanks again dearies! Keep reviewing and any suggestions would be great :)**

Katrina woke entwined in Loki's arms on Christmas morning. Seeing that he still slept, she placed a light kiss on his lips and sneaked out of his bed. Returning from her chambers still in her sleepwear with his present in hand, she crawled back onto the bed. Content to wait for him to wake, she traced circles on her king's bare chest as she watched it fall and rise.

"Good morning," he murmured, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

"Merry Christmas," she chimed excitedly. The slave girl held out the brightly coloured parcel to him.

Loki grabbed the present and placed it on the chest of drawers to the right of his bed. Katrina watched him with confusion. She was even a little hurt, believing that he was simply uninterested in the childish Midgardian tradition. But as soon as the thought entered her head, he grabbed her and pulled her down onto the bed. Her heart threatened to jump out of her chest as he pinned her down beneath him. Her king grinned down at her in triumph whilst she tried to pull some cool air into her lungs.

He dangled something in her face. Trying her best to concentrate, she focussed on the item hanging from his slender fingers. It was a silver chain bracelet, with small stars inlaid with little emeralds. Katrina gasped loudly and reached for it. Just as her hand was about to close around the bracelet he yanked his hand back.

Their faces were so close that his cool breath tickled her cheeks. Biting her lip she let her gaze slip from his eyes to his mouth. Slowly, as though unsure of himself, her king leant down and kissed her once gently before pulling back to gage her response.

Seizing her chance, she flipped him onto his back and attempted to pin him down with her weight. The small slave girl was no match for him but he didn't attempt to overpower her. Grinning with the belief that she had the upper hand she kissed him for as long as she could manage without her body calling out for air.

"I should get your breakfast," she sighed in regret as she bounced off of the bed.

"YOU should come back to bed," he replied, pulling her back by the waist. Katrina couldn't help but giggle as she fell on to the soft mattress. Positioning herself so her head lay on her king's shoulder, the slave girl allowed him to remove the leather strip from her wrist and replace it with the bracelet. The king threw the mark of her slavery in the bin then smiled at her gawking face before kissing her once more. "Merry Christmas."

"Thank you." Katrina did not quite understand what it meant. Perhaps her king merely wanted a more appealing mark on her to show his ownership. Noticing he had started to tear the paper surround his own present she turned and fidgeted with impatience. He seemed rather perplexed by the deep green iPod. Chuckling, she explained "it's a Midgardian device we use to listen to music… Here let me show you."

She took the iPod and showed him how to select a song, artist or playlist. She then plugged in the earphones she had included in the wrapping paper, checked the volume then instructed the king on how to listen to the music. As her king placed the earphones in his ears she couldn't contain her shrieks of laughter as his eyes widened and a pleased but surprised smile spread across his face.

She ran into her room then returned with her own plus her king's speakers and charger, then proceeded to play Ed Sheeran through her earphones. Lost in the world of her music she was completely oblivious to Loki until he snatched the iPod from her hands, pulling the earphones from her ears in the process. Looking up in bewilderment, Katrina watched him listen to the song that she had been planning to.

"I like this. Does mine have this?"

"No… I thought you'd prefer classical stuff." Frowning, she wondered if he could ever make him happy. Then Katrina wondered why she was wondering that. So what if they had shared a kiss? He did a lot more with the chambermaids and he didn't care for them, nor did he seem especially thrilled by them by daylight. Katrina sighed in her boredom as her king flicked through her iPod. In a stroke of genius she recalled the speakers she had brought in. Snatching her iPod back she set up the speakers and pressed play on Give Me Love. "Now we can both listen to it until I can get some more music put on yours."

Smirking he stood by the side of the bed and gave an overdramatic bow. "My lady, may I have this dance?"

She scrambled to her feet and curtsied all whilst still on the bed. She took his outstretched hand. Loki pulled Katrina off the bed, catching her as she fell.

"Do you usually swoon so easily?" Katrina responded to this teasing with a smack to the arm. They swayed in time to the music, his arms around her waist and hers around his shoulders. "Can I pop into the city later then? After you've picked which artists you like?"

"We could go together?"

Nodding like a seal, Katrina smiled up at her king.

Loki's hand found Katrina's as they walked down the street towards Jade's shop. He wore Midgardian attire so as not to attract attention from the mortal inhabitants of the area. Only the soldiers still present on the pavement recognised him and bowed their heads. Katrina considered their opinions at the sign of affection, they were probably disgusted. She didn't care.

Walking through door, Katrina heard talking in the back of the shop. Her heart stopped as she recognised her mother's voice. Noting Katrina's shock, her king moved to listen to the conversation, followed quickly by her.

"….. She should be here with us, not working for him. She shouldn't be a slave. Did she seem well when she came in the shop?"

"Yeah she did. She seemed happy… I think she has a thing for him."

Realising they were talking about her, Katrina hoped they would stop there. "How? He's the monster who calls himself king but hasn't done anything for us but take our daughter!"

Katrina opened her mouth to speak but was stopped as Loki clamped his hand over her mouth. She attempted to plead with him with her eyes but he was having none of it. Whispering in her ear that he would see her at the palace and for her to pretend he was never there, he walked back towards the front of the shop. She called out to the people at the back.

Jade, her mother and two sisters all came through the doorway to gape in shock at Katrina. Tears fell unbidden from her eyes. The twins stepped towards their older sister, still unsure of whether or not it was really her.

"Katrina?"

Katrina nodded, causing a few droplets to splash on her chest. The twins ran now to her. Slamming into her with such a force it could have permanently damaged all the parties, the sisters embraced each other and slid to the floor. Behind her, Jade caught sight of a tall, raven haired man steel one last look at Katrina before slipping out the door.

After about ten minutes of sobbing the girls picked themselves up from the ground and tried to compose themselves a little. As soon as she hugged her mother, however, fresh rivers sprouted from her eyes. Later on they were talking in the backroom with Quinn on Jade's lap. Katrina fiddled with her new bracelet as she listened to her mother talk.

"We'll be at the palace tomorrow… For your Dad's sentencing."

Katrina froze. "Sentencing? What is he being sentenced for?"

"Rebellion," Jade answered for them when they remained silent.

"Shit."

"Hmmm…"

The king had failed to mention that he was almost certainly sentencing her father to death tomorrow when they had been holding each other in bed that morning. Not one rebel had escaped with their life so far. Suddenly she remembered all the reasons she hated him. How could she ever consider having any other feelings for the monster on the throne? How could she forget the reason she missed seeing her little sisters grow up? Or her parents grow old?

The twins had become young women in the six years she had been absent. Esebelle was only slightly taller than her mother, a full head shorter than Katrina. Her hair was long, straight and the same fair brown as Katrina. Her deep brown eyes teamed with intelligence and her mouth still often curled in an easy smile, as though life had not affected her yet. Her frame was petite and she was still as clumsy as the day Katrina left. Isme was half a head taller than Katrina. Her hazel eyes screamed out the mischief hidden within. Dark hair fell to her shoulders in waves and her mouth pulled itself into a large grin. She was curvy but delicate (unlike her movements).

They talked about the wedding for a while before Jade turned to Katrina. "So that was him then?"

"Was what who?"

"Was that the king behind you earlier?" Katrina nodded.

"What was he doing here?"

"He wanted some more music on his iPod so he suggested a walk."

"So why didn't he stay?"

Katrina bit her lip as she considered her next move. "He heard you talking."

"Fuck… So should I prepare for my imminent death?"

Nobody expected the bitter laughter that came from Katrina's mouth, least of all her. "No. He'll probably just enslave you."

"What?"

"Nothing… He won't do anything, don't worry. He's not that bad."

Katrina's mother stared at her daughter in shock. "Not that bad? He's the reason we haven't seen you in six years. He's the reason we may never see your Dad again! And you don't think he's that bad?"

Katrina scowled at her mother. She had a point. How could Katrina be so stupid? Loki was a monster, simple as that. Staring down at her Christmas present from him, the realisation that her father could die tomorrow hit her like a tonne of bricks. What had her father done? And why had he done it?

"What exactly did Dad do?"

"He sorted all the computers they used to organise the uprising."

"Why?"

There was a long silence. Isme was the first to break it. "We missed you. We weren't even sure you were still alive, but on the off chance you were Dad thought we'd have you back if we took back the planet."

Katrina's eyes filled with tears but she blinked them back. He had done this for her. She had to try and help him. She would never be able to live with herself if her father was executed for trying to save her. Her family needed to know that she was safe with Loki. But was she really? One day, he might get bored with her. When that day came, she would probably die. But her family didn't need to know that. They needed to hear that she was safe and happy.

"He treats me well you know? He's never hurt me. Quite the opposite, he heals me when I get hurt. He even taught me to read Asgardian. I do not need saving. Don't get yourselves killed for me!"

Her family weren't sure how to respond. After a while she changed the subject to the wedding and they spoke for a few hours on the matter. When Katrina decided that Loki would not be pleased to wait any longer for her, she said her farewells and took the now full iPod from Jade. Expressing her pain at missing her sister's wedding, and kissing each woman goodbye, she wished them a merry Christmas then fled the shop with tears in her eyes. Making her way to the man who held her father's life in his hands, she pondered how to convince him to let her father live. She came up with nothing.


	10. Chapter 10

**Treachery**

**I am so very very sorry...**

Loki was made aware of Katrina's return by the slamming of a door. Storming into his bedchamber with tears strolling down her cheeks, she glared at him. He knew then that she knew. Katrina threw the deep green iPod at her owner and left the room. He thought that she would not raise the issue, but moments she stomped back to him wearing an expression which made him shudder.

"Are you going to kill him?"

The king swallowed audibly. "I don't know what else I can do. Your father played a major role in the rebellion."

"He fixed fucking computers. Don't you dare kill him!"

The king narrowed his eyes at the slave girl. With all the venom he could muster he spat "I don't know what impression I've given you but let me make myself clear – you are in no position to demand things of me, GIRL!"

Katrina was past sense. Her chest rose and fell at an alarming rate. "You bastard! They were right! I was such an idiot! I defended you! But they were right! You're a monster!"

A sickening crack echoed around the room. The king had slapped her with such force that she had fallen to the ground with a large thud. Clutching her cheek, the slave girl composed herself before climbing to her feet. She glared at him with pure hatred.

"Forgive me, my king, I forgot my place."

"Get out and go about your work. I can't bear to look at your wretched face any longer."

Curtsying deeply, she fled the room and went about her duties. When the pain in her chest grew to an unbearable level, she sank to the floor in a secluded alcove and wept. Her face had already turned a startling shade of yellow as the bruise made itself known. But she didn't care. Katrina had lost her chance of saving her father. It was a long shot anyway. Wiping her face, she continued her work with a vacant stare and an empty feeling in her chest.

That night she did not go to the king as she normally would, choosing instead to cry herself to sleep on her own hard mattress. Katrina considered ending her own life. But knew it would do no good. Yet Katrina felt as though her heart was already dead and gone. It had been ripped out by her king hours earlier.

"And where were you last night?" The king asked his slave.

"In bed, my king."

"Hmmm…"

Katrina completed her jobs as quick as she could. The sentencing was at eleven so she had to hurry to make it. She had attempted to cover up the almost black bruise on her cheek with makeup, but had only succeeded in making it appear dark purple. Locating her family in the crowd had been a struggle, but once she had she pulled them into tight hugs. Katrina looked up at the king on his throne. He was clad in full armour, including his horned helmet, sceptre in hand. His face was unreadable but she caught him glance at her once.

Her father was hauled into the large courtroom in a way she had once been. He was not the man she had been raised by. His hair and beard was long and filthy, clinging to his drawn face. All his bones were prominent beneath the tattered rags that were draped over his frail frame. Her father could barely stand in his weakened state. What little of Katrina's heart was left was ripped from her chest.

The voice of the king rattled in her head. "You stand accused of treason. How do you plead?"

A resigned look crossed her father's face. Katrina knew that he had given up then. "Guilty, sire."

"Very well, you are sentenced to death by beheading." With a slam of his sceptre on the marble ground the king dismissed the empty shell of a man to be killed. All four Vixton women wailed as they watched him be dragged to the courtyard and laid on the block.

Katrina recalled little of the moment her father's head was separated from his body. There was blood, so much blood. The headless body twitched for a minute or two before slumping in rest. The head had rolled a good distance and reminded her of a bowling ball. The next thing she knew, she had doubled over a hurled her stomach contents on to the bloodstained cobbles. The king had watched it all from a window high up. Katrina would never forgive him for this. He truly was a monster.


	11. Chapter 11

**I am sorry**

Silence and sniffling – that was what the king could hear from his bed. It was late and he should have been asleep, but it felt wrong without her in his arms. There was still one more rebel to deal with tomorrow, though no one else knew about them. Katrina had not spoken to him in two days. He didn't know why he cared. A mortal should be nothing to the king of Asgard. Yet he couldn't stop thinking about her. Unable to bear the noise anymore, the king rose from his bed, dressed and made his way to Katrina's door.

The king knocked lightly before entering the room. Using magic, he lit the room with a warm glow. Katrina sat up in the small uncomfortable looking bed and tried to make herself appear okay. She wasn't fooling anyone. Her eyes were red and puffy, her hair was dirty and dishevelled, and two sets of tears had taken a stroll down her face.

After walking to the bed, the king sat down on the edge. It felt like stone and he wondered how she could ever manage to sleep on it. He gently cupped the unbruised side of her face. Katrina flinched at his touch, which hurt him more than he would ever admit.

"Come with me," he commanded in a gentle voice before taking her hand. Knowing that resistance was futile she followed him.

Katrina was surprised when he took her down a corridor she did not recognise. Having spent years in the London palace, there was not an area she had not explored. The only place she had not bothered to visit was the dungeons. Realisation dawned on her. The king was taking her to the dungeons. Panic and a strange sense of peace washed over Katrina. Had he grown tired of her? Would he kill her?

When they reached the entrance to the dungeon the pair walked side by side until the king stopped in front of a cell. He gestured for Katrina to look in the back corner. On the bed in the corner lay a man with black hair and prominent bones. Katrina looked back at Loki in confusion but he simply smiled knowingly. Looking back at the sleeping man, pieces of a puzzle slid into place in her head.

"Dad?!" she gasped. Her father's eyes shot open and stared incredulously at Katrina. He walked to the force-field then smiled down at his eldest daughter. He looked better than when she had seen him two days prior. His hair had been cut and his beard removed. The wounds on his face had been healed. He was still skinny but had enough strength to stand at least. Loki cleared his throat and mentioned that they should step away for a minute.

No sooner had the force-field dissolved than Katrina ran and hugged her father. Loki smiled at the touching scene. Katrina's father wept at having seen his daughter for the first time in years. Loki had never meant that much to Odin he believed.

"The guard will show you to your chambers, Mr Vixton. Goodnight."

Katrina kissed her father on the cheek, promised to find him in the morning and followed her king out of the dungeons. As Loki finished removing his shirt and turned to climb into his bed, he found Katrina already lay under the covers. When he became unsure and didn't join her she pulled back the covers and patted the mattress next to her. Hesitantly he crawled over to her. Katrina flipped the layers over him before curling up against his side.

"Why didn't you tell me? I've been a bitch for days."

"Your reaction to his death had to be sincere to ensure people believed it. I did not want to appear weak. Or for people to know that the reason I had spared him was a Midgardian girl."

"And then?"

"And then I was afraid you wouldn't forgive me for hiding the truth."

Katrina sat up and looked at him. She couldn't figure him out. Loki stroked her bruised cheek then stopped as she winced. The bruise he had given her in his rage had faded but was still a worrying shade of purple. Sighing he sat up and looked away.

"I am sorry I hurt you, both by keeping your father a secret and by striking you in my anger."

Gently turning his head back to face her, Katrina smiled. She looked deep into his eyes so as to convey her sincerity. "I forgive you."

He stared at her in shock. After waiting for him to make a move for a few moments and realising he wouldn't, Katrina leant in slowly. Constantly checking his reaction she placed several small kisses on his lips. Growing impatient, he growled and pushed her back onto the bed before shoving his lips on hers. Katrina's eyes closed and a small moan escaped as her mouth opened under his. Their bodies intertwined. She was genuinely disappointed when he removed himself from the kiss, panting to catch his breath. He chuckled when she started to pout up at him.

"It's late, my love."

Katrina nodded and allowed him to pull her onto his bare chest. As she was falling asleep she mumbled "thank you" into his chest. Stroking up and down her arm, he listened to the rhythmic breathing of the sleeping girl. The king wondered if they would always be this happy with each other. Then he shook the foolish thoughts from his head. She was not happy with him. She would run from him if she got the opportunity. And he wouldn't give her the opportunity because he was a coward. He was afraid that if he presented her with the option of leaving she would take it without a second thought.


	12. Chapter 12

**Family Feuds**

Katrina woke clutching air. On the pillow where Loki should have been, sat a note. Written in dark green ink were the words:

"Gone to deal with a matter. There's food on the desk and hot water in the bath. Shall return soon, my love.

Loki"

Katrina had her bath first, knowing that the reason he had had it made up for her was that her hair had begun to smell in her mourning. Normally she used the servant's baths by the kitchen. There was always a large group of women in there and it made her self-conscious bathing in front of them. Most of them were good looking and some of them were even Asguardian. Katrina was reminded that her stomach was not very flat, or that her skin was not flawless, or that her back was covered in white scars whenever she saw the other women's flawless bodies. Loki had never offered to let her use his bath before. And he had never had breakfast brought for her. It made her heart race to think of the new level his actions had taken in one short twenty-four hour spell.

After she had bathed and eaten, she collected his laundry into a basket and made her way down the corridor. Passing the courtroom Katrina realised that Loki was probably in there and decided to find out what had kept him. Shifting the basket onto her hip, she tiptoed in through the side entrance. She attempted to remain unnoticed as she took in the scene. Sitting on his golden throne was a horned helmet wearing Loki. He seemed conflicted about something. In front of him was a tall blond haired man. Chains clung to his wrists and feet. The man seemed equally conflicted. Intrigued by their pained expressions, she strained to hear what they were saying.

"I thought you dead," Loki said quietly.

"That was my intention… Brother."

Katrina scowled in confusion. The blond haired man had just called Loki brother. But Loki did not have a brother. Not since Thor died in a battle many years ago… Katrina's eyes bulged in shock. The man stood only a short distance from her was Thor. She stifled a gasp, but a small noise escaped and Loki looked in her direction. Remaining as still as possible, she prayed to any god that would listen that he hadn't noticed her. Her king turned back to his brother and Katrina relaxed in relief.

"So what is my punishment?"

Loki's face contorted in pain. "You started a rebellion that got many mortals killed, Thor. You will be executed… Although it will be as painless as possible."

"Well I thank you for that small kindness, brother."

She had heard enough. She wouldn't watch this ridiculous charade any longer. The two Asgardians clearly loved each other. It was beyond her how one could have the other killed. Taking a deep breath Katrina stepped out of her hiding place. Both men were shocked to see the basket holding girl.

"Katrina? What are you doing here?"

"Once I've taken the laundry I'll have finished my jobs… Is it okay if I go into the city for a little while?" She eyed Thor nervously. He was staring at her in confusion.

Her king was blatantly ignoring his brother, focussing on the girl and realising that he should punish her for interrupting him. But he couldn't bring himself to harm her. Loki was still a little put off by her presence though. "I told the chambermaids to complete your duties for you…"

Katrina scowled. "Well! They failed to mention that!"

He surprised her by taking the basket from her hands and giving it to a guard before ordering the guard to take the garments to be washed. Katrina stared up at him, melting under his emerald green eyes. She couldn't deny that he looked particularly majestic in his armour and helmet. Something stirred inside her under his smouldering gaze. Thor cleared his throat, shaking her from her thoughts.

"Brother, who is this woman?"

"Katrina, may I introduce you to my brother – Thor?"

Katrina smiled at the restrained man. "Forgive me for the intrusion, my king. I will leave you to your business."

"A pleasure to meet you, Lady Katrina," Thor smiled.

"Oh. I'm not a lady! I'm a slave."

Both Thor and Loki frowned at this. Thor was disappointed with Loki, and Loki was disappointed with himself. Why hadn't he given her her freedom yet? Now his brother knew the depths of his monstrosity.

"When you see your family in the city, please extend an invitation for them and your friend Jade to come and stay at the palace. Please also make it known that they can refuse without being in danger from me."

She smiled, stood on her tiptoes and planted a small kiss on his cheek. Thor stared in amazement at the display of affection. The brothers watched her walk out of the throne room with a smile on her face. Once she had gone, Loki turned to the guards and instructed them to return Thor to his cell for now. He then sat on his throne with his head in his hands, considering his dilemmas concerning Thor and Katrina. Sighing he resigned himself to the fact that he had no idea what to do. It wasn't very kingly of him.


	13. Chapter 13

**Invitations**

**So I am contemplating cutting how many times I update to once every other day as I have only written 25 chapters and I won't have much time to write for about two months as it's A level time over here in the UK. I'm not sure though as I kinda want to finish this. **

**Also if you guys have any suggestions or just want a chat feel free to pm me or leave a review :)**

**And as ever thank you for the support! **

**- Lerjuits**

When Katrina entered her friend's shop, her sisters were packing their things and her mother sat staring into space, an empty look in her eyes. They muttered greetings but did little else as they noticed her. Frowning with confusion, Katrina tried to figure out what they were so upset about. Then it hit her. They didn't know about her father. They still believed him to be dead.

"The king has invited you to stay at the palace. He asked me to stress that there is no danger to you and that you could refuse if you want to… But it would mean that we could spend some time together…"

Isme gave her a look of disgust. They knew that she harboured feelings for the king, Katrina was sure of it. "Well seen as we're already packed."

"You too Jade," Katrina said grinning. Her friend smiled back and nodded.

A few hours later they were making their way to the rooms Loki had had prepared just down the hall from their own. Stopping in front of the door to her father's room, Katrina turned to her loved ones.

"There's something I need to show you. Please don't over react… He's still very frail."

Smirking at their confusion, Katrina opened the door. Sat reading in front of a fire was her father. Her guests gasped loudly before running to embrace him. Jade remained beside Katrina with Quinn on her hip. She smiled knowingly and Katrina wondered what she wasn't saying.

In the corner of her eye, Katrina saw Loki watching. She walked over to him, grabbed his hand and pulled him into the room. He glared at her, but then gave up and smiled down at the girl. She still had hold of his hand.

"May I introduce to you King Loki?"

Startled by his presence, the occupants of the room knelt on the floor. He removed his hand from hers and walked over to her mother. The middle-aged woman looked up with a little fear as he extended his hand to her. Hesitating slightly, her mother took it.

"Please, there is no need to kneel."

Loki pulled her to her feet and laid a small kiss on her mother's hand. Shock plastered all the faces in the room. Katrina let out a small laugh. Loki walked back to Katrina and took her hand once more.

"Would you excuse us for a moment please?"

Her king pulled her down the hall and into his quarters. Katrina had struggled to remain silent during the short journey. She couldn't contain her questions any longer.

"What is it? Is something wrong?"

"I need you to keep my brothers existence a secret, just until I can figure out my next move."

Katrina nodded then bit her lip. "Are you really going to kill him?"

For a moment she thought he would be angry with her for speaking out of place. But his face fell with sadness and she knew that he did not have the motivation to be angry with her. Katrina reached up and cupped his face in both hands. He looked at her with glistening eyes.

"I do not know what else I can do…"

Katrina opened her mouth to speak but thought better of it and shook her head.

"What is it?"

"It's not my place to say such things, my king."

"Please speak freely. I do not wish you to fear being honest with me… And you may use my name."

Katrina was taken aback by his words so chose to speak her mind. "He's your brother, Loki. Doesn't that mean anything? You let my Dad live, so why not Thor too? You wouldn't have to let him go. Only let him live."

"People will see me as weak."

"People don't have to know."

Whatever she had expected his reaction to be, the passionate kiss that left her struggling to stand was not it. She grabbed the front of his armour for support and felt cool arms wind around her waist. When he pulled away from the kiss she seemed to be having trouble breathing normally. Grinning at the effect he had had on her, he mentioned that she should return to her family and that he would see her later. As she left the room she gave him one more forlorn look and found him still staring at her. Blushing a shade of crimson, she made her way back to her family. They all noticed the look on her face when she entered the room.


	14. Chapter 14

**Sleeping Together**

Loki was dragging out his time on Midgard. It had been a week since they were scheduled to return to Asgard. Katrina seemed so happy with her family that he couldn't bring himself to split them up. He also had a selfish reason to remain on Midgard. He was desperate to learn all that he could about the girl. She had never been very forthcoming with him in the past, but when she sat chatting with her family he learned more about her than he knew about anyone. The data varied from discussion to discussion. One day he might hear about her childhood pet (an extremely fat cat that seemed to hate everyone yet she still had loved it). The next he may learn of her dreams – she had wanted to be an artist when she was growing up but dismissed the notion when he brought it up later. And the next day there may be a discussion over her sister's upcoming wedding.

Katrina's family were wary of him. He didn't blame them. When Katrina made any display of affection towards Loki, they tensed as though he may eat her. Katrina hated it. She knew it hurt Loki to be despised so. He had spared her father's life and allowed them to stay in the very lavish rooms at the palace. Yet they still only saw the monster that had taken their daughter from them.

Jade was slightly more forgiving. She still saw him as evil but didn't make it as obvious. At night she and Katrina would sit in her room and talk long after most of the palace lay sleeping. But they had yet to breach the subject of the king.

"So… The king."

Katrina narrowed her eyes in suspicion at her friend's statement. "What about him?"

"Well… You both seem very happy."

"I am," Katrina replied, not knowing whether or not Loki was.

"Are you sleeping together?"

Katrina choked on the tea she had just sipped. Jade waited patiently for her answer while her friend caught her breath. Katrina didn't know how to respond. They were sharing a bed but nothing sexual had happened (much to her disappointment) and she knew that was what her friend had meant. Not trusted her voice, Katrina settled with giving a sharp shake of her head.

"Hmmm…"

"How's Kyle anyway?"

"Oh, you know… Still convinced I'm going to kill him."

"I'll bring the shovels if you bring the knives."

The two laughed at similar things all night. When their eyelids began to droop Katrina made her way back to Loki's bedchamber. There in his bed, sat the god of mischief reading a small book. He had waited up for her again. Katrina kicked off her shoes and collapsed face down on to the bed, still fully clothed. He smiled sweetly down at her before pulling the covers over her and laying down beside her.

The next morning Katrina found herself on her stomach, still wearing her uncomfortable dress and drool clinging unattractively to her chin. Loki still looked to be sleeping to her right. Seizing her opportunity, she ran to make herself more presentable. She walked into the bathroom and splashed water on her face then she walked back into his room. They had taken to keeping their things in the same room seen as she never used her own anyway. Usually she would change in the bathroom or behind the door of her small side room. Believing Loki was asleep, Katrina chose to break tradition. She stripped at the foot of the bed and redressed herself in a soft green skater style dress. When she turned back to face her king, she found him watching her intently. Realising he had seen everything, Katrina froze as she blushed. Her king gave her a toothy grin before patting the bed next to him.

A look of sheer horror had passed across her face. For the longest time she remained unmoving. When his eyes no longer gleamed with mischief but instead of concern, she found the strength to lift her feet. Her movements were slow and uncertain as she climbed onto the bed next to him. Behind the pools of emeralds in his face danced an unrecognisable emotion. Katrina did not move too close to him. It hurt him to say the least. Sighing he decided not to push it.

"We must return to Asgard tomorrow, my dear. You should let your family know and inform them that I will have someone take them home in the morning."

He had expected her to be upset or at the very least disappointed, but was shocked to find her smiling and nodding. "I'll tell them that we're going home and then I'll come and pack our things. See you in a bit."

Loki's heart soared as he watched her leave. He had loved that she had called Asgard her home. Just as he loved the way words like "we" and "our" sounded coming from her mouth. It puzzled him that such trivial things made him so happy. Pondering such things, he made his way to inform his brother that they would be returning to Asgard.


	15. Chapter 15

**An honour**

**So serious sexy times ahead in this chapter... Nothing too graphic I think :)**

Struggling to contain her nausea, Katrina landed on Asgardian land. Taking in her surroundings she remembered that they were in the dungeons. Loki had transported them separately along with his brother Thor so as to avoid people seeing him. The rest of the party had arrived via the bifrost. Saying goodbye to her family had been hard but she had been glad for the time alone with Loki that returning to Asgard would bring (her mother was smothering her senseless). Kissing Loki on the cheek and smiling at Thor she made her excuses and left for the king's chambers.

Once inside his bedchamber, she tied her hair up in a messy bun and went about unpacking their things. Her day passed quickly as she completed as many jobs as she could. She was unsure what duties she was still expected to carry out so continued as if she had to do them all. When she returned with the water for Loki's bath she found him sat on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands. Taking care not to spill the water, Katrina placed the buckets on the floor and rushed to her king. Standing between his knees she pulled his head against her chest.

"W-w-what are you doing?" Loki sniffed. Holding him at arm length for a moment before quickly holding him to her again, she realised that he was crying. The talk with Thor had not gone well. Almost as though he didn't command them, his arms snaked around her waist.

"Shh! It's okay!"

They stayed like that until she was certain he had calmed himself. Cupping his face, she kissed him on the forehead.

"Tell me what's wrong?"

"I'm a monster."

Startled by his words Katrina searched his eyes. He meant it. Concern building within her she pulled her king back to her.

"You're not a monster. I used to think you were. Before I got to know you, that is. But now I do know you I think you are the complete opposite. You are kind, and wise, and gentle. You are my king. You are not a monster, Loki."

He pushed her away and looked down at the carpet. Shaking his head he muttered something about her not understanding.

"Then help me to understand."

Staring into her eyes, he could find nothing but compassion. He nodded his head once then stood. Katrina watched in awe as his pale white skin changed into a pale blue. His green eyes turned red, even at the whites. Strange symbols were etched into his skin in wonderful patterns. A gasp escaped her lips. He moved away, believing her disgusted by his true form.

"Loki… You're…"

"A monster." He finished for her.

"Beautiful," she corrected. He was taken aback by her statement. Turning to face her once again, he found her looking at the markings on his skin. She looked up and placed a hand on his cheek.

"You're not afraid?"

"I could never be afraid of you, my king." Loki leant into her touch. His skin was ice cold but not unpleasantly so. She stood on her toes and kissed him with a passion she didn't know she had. When Loki broke the kiss Katrina looked down and pouted. Hearing him chuckle she looked up to see he had returned to his usual colour, and stuck her tongue out childishly.

"Is that water for me?"

Katrina nodded and smiled. He carried both buckets with ease, making Katrina scowl at the fight she had had earlier, filled the bath and climbed in. Loki sat in the tub with his back to the bathroom door.

A mischievous thought crossed her mind as she stared at the back of her king's head. Stripping down to her bra and knickers, she sauntered over to the bath. Wrapping her arms around his chest from behind, she kissed the top of Loki's wet hair.

"Need some help?"  
Loki turned in the bath for a moment, before taking in her state of dress. The lace teal balcony bra pushed her boobs up until he was sure they would spill over at any moment. The matching knickers left very little to the imagination. Seeing the direction of his gaze Katrina couldn't hold back the blush that was rising.

"Would you like to join me?"

Katrina stepped into the bath in front of him and sat down with her legs crossed.

"Were you planning on bathing with those garments on?"  
She seemed to weigh her options before standing to undress. She reached round to undo her bra, then turned to look at him and narrowed her eyes.

"No peeking," she said. He covered his eyes with one hand in mock obey. Pausing to see if he would remove the hand, she turned his back on him. Removing her bra she tossed it on the floor and slipped off her knickers too. Pulling her knees up to her chest, she tried to hide as much of her body as possible and began washing her hair. "Right. You can look now."

"Here, let me."

Katrina felt him run his fingers through her hair. She hugged her knees as he washed her locks and began to massage her head. Letting her eyes slip closed, Katrina relaxed into the heat of the water. Sensing her relax he began to wash her back, massaging her shoulders. As he dug his fingertips right between her shoulder blades she let out a small whimper.

"Did I hurt you?" Loki said in alarm as he leant around her to read her face.

Her eyes fluttered open. "What? Oh. No… Please don't stop."

Chuckling, Loki continued on his trail down her back. Suddenly he stopped. Turning in frustration, Katrina saw his face pulled into a frown.

"What are those scars?"

Katrina was shocked. She thought he would have known what it looked like after the wounds left behind on somebody's body by a whip had healed. And that he would have none about her history as a disobedient slave. Maybe he was just in denial.

"Are those from a whip?"

Yes. Definitely denial. Katrina did not know how to respond to him so simply nodded, watching his face to see how he would react. Surprisingly, his frown deepened. Moving one arm across her chest so as to shield it from view, she placed a hand on his cheek.

"It's okay," she whispered. He searched her eyes and found no hint of dishonesty present. Loki nodded.

"Turn back around and I'll finish your back."

Smiling, she did as she was bid. Her smile deepened as he wound his arms around her waist. Methodically he kissed each white scar on her back. She giggled profusely as his hair tickled her back. Then she felt his hand slipped lower. Gasping in mock offense, Katrina slapped his hand. He pulled her back onto his chest and smirked down at her. Knowing full well that she hadn't managed to keep anything covered, Katrina splashed him with the bath water, her eyes filled with mirth. Playfully kissing her nose, Loki muttered something about getting out before they any more resembled a prune.

Loki got out first and held up a towel for Katrina. Not bothering to cover herself, she climbed out of the tub as sexually as she could, which turned out to be not at all as she stumbled into him. He laughed at her as he wrapped her nakedness in the towel, earning him a smack to the upper arm. She stuck her tongue out at him again. Biting her lip, she watched him wrap one around his waist and rub his hair.

Katrina climbed onto the bed and started to brush her hair. Sitting next to her on the bed, Loki held his hand out for the brush. She looked at him like he had grown a second head before moving so she sat between his legs. For a while he brushed her hair, then she felt him set aside the brush but continue to play with her hair. Once he seemed happy with his work he pulled her back and kissed her forehead. Curiosity building, Katrina ran to the mirror in his room. Rather than a mop of loose wet hair, sat an intricate weaving of many small braids and four green ribbons. Her mouth hung agape.

"Only ladies of the court can have their hair braided."

"So?"

"So I'm not a lady. I'm a slave."

"Strictly speaking, without your slavers bracelet no one could prove that. And if anyone wanted to, I will disagree."

She ran back to the bed and practically pounced on him. Kissing him, she let the towel encompassing her body fall to the bed. As Loki allowed her to deepen the kiss, he felt Katrina's hand creeping lower until she started to tug at his own towel. Suddenly there was a hand on her shoulder pushing her back.

"You do not have to do this. I will not be displeased," he said, holding her back despite her obvious confusion. Katrina was stunned. He was offering her a way out. Loki never gave people an option, much less a way out. But he wasn't finished. "Also, if you decide you do want to continue, you will not leave this bed until you have been to Valhalla and back. Do you understand?"

She nodded dumbly.

"Bearing that in mind, do you wish to remove yourself from the situation?"

"No," she squeaked more than spoke.

Before she could react he was smashing his mouth against hers. Time seemed to stop in that room for Katrina. Their bodies melded together. Their tongues danced. Their minds were washed of all other thoughts. Loki was making his way down her bare flesh with his tongue. Pausing for a while at her nipple, he stimulated the area with his lips, tongue and teeth. Moans slipped from her lips carelessly.

"Loki…" she pleaded. He grinned into her breast, loving the way his name sounded on her tongue. She begged him again for her release. Knowing that he could not deny her much longer with his own desire rising, he dipped his head between her thighs.

Events blurred after that point. The taste of each other on their lips took over. As did the rolling of their hips. Similar the way his and her names sounding in their ears from their other halves lips. Over an hour later they collapsed onto their backs panting heavily.

"Well…. That was…. Uhm…." He seemed to have lost his breath again, trailing off.

"Wow!" she breathed.

Laughing and grinning, they rolled onto their sides and faced each other. She pulled him into a kiss and felt him grin into it. Suddenly she was breathless yet again and he was giving her a peculiar look.

"You were a maiden."

It was statement rather than a question. Katrina blushed and looked down. Loki tipped her head back up so he could look into her eyes. His gaze pierced hers so intensely that she swore he had just removed another layer of clothing she hadn't known she had been wearing.

"I am honoured, my lady."

Then he kissed her so tenderly she feared she may cry. Loki pulled Katrina against him and they fell asleep in each other's arms. Everything seemed perfect.


	16. Chapter 16

**Declarations**

Katrina woke feeling slightly sore, but not caring at all. She sat up in the bed and pulled the sheets around her in an attempt to cover her modesty. Smiling lazily down at the man she had given herself to she recalled last night's events. Her smile grew until it hurt. She doubted she could ever care for anyone as much as she cared for this man sleeping beside her. It was in that moment that she knew she loved him. But she didn't know how to tell him.

"It's rude to stare, you know?"

Katrina nearly jumped out of her skin. Loki grinned up at her mischievously. She just sat there smiling at him weakly, not having a clue what to say to him. He stared back at her with an intense look in his eyes. Blushing deeply, Katrina looked out of the window. Suddenly realising the time she started to crawl out of the bed.

"I should be worki-."

Before she knew it, she was pinned on the bed underneath him. "Ladies of the court do not work."

"Loki!" Katrina whined. "We've been over this. I've got to work. I'm not a lady. I'm a sla-."

"Yes. Yes. You're a slave. Only you're not."

Katrina's brow creased in confusion before her eyes widened in understanding then shock. Was he really saying what she thought he was saying? No. It wasn't possible. She was a slave. That's all she would ever be. But here he was saying that she wasn't. She was free. Joy, surprise, excitement, love, and confusion all battled within her. During the internal war of all these raging emotions Loki watched her, waiting for her to speak or betray her hidden thoughts. But she did not say a word. She didn't even blink.

Finally giving up hope that her reaction would be one he liked, he released her from her position underneath him. "I suppose you will want to return to Midgard and your family… And that you will want to get as far from me as possible."

Loki waited for her reply on baited breath. She thought out her next words carefully, wanting every syllable to ring with truth. Sitting up she tipped his head so that he looked back into her eyes. Katrina kissed him with a fire she hoped he felt too, before resting her forehead against his. Staring in his eyes she spoke each word carefully and deliberately.

"I'm staying right here, unless you want me to leave… Do you?"

He shook his head. The movement was so subtle, she wasn't sure it actually happened until she felt the corners of his lips turn up under her fingers. It didn't take long after that before Loki pulled Katrina into another bout of the previous night's festivities.

* * *

Much later that day, when the sun had passed the half way point of its journey, Katrina finally managed to escape the bed. Giggling at his protests, she wrapped a sheet around herself and stumbled out in search of sustenance. There was a jug of water and a bowl of fruit in his living area. Struggling to hold the sheet up with her chin she continued to shuffle towards Loki. She had almost reached him when her feet caught on the cloth covering her and she fell to the floor with a cry of alarm. A snicker made its way from the above bed to her ears, but was stopped short when an apple hit the resident of the bed.

Loki leant over the edge of the bed to smirk down at her. Katrina stuck her tongue out and screwed up her features causing him to chuckle. He reached out a hand to help her up, but instead found himself dragged onto the floor beside her. She laughed in triumph as she pinned him with her body. But her excited expression was soon wiped from her face as the air was knocked out of her and he traded places with her. He kissed her passionately and felt her return it with only a moment of surprised hesitation.

"I love you," Katrina breathed, as though it was the simplest, truest statement she had ever made. The taste of her words felt as natural as air. It had not been planned, that confession, but her body had not been able to contain it any longer.

Loki's eyes widened in surprise and his heart threatened to burst from his chest. He grinned – he couldn't stop grinning. He looked down on the woman he had only just realised he loved. It was ridiculous. A mortal and the king of Asgard! But he didn't care. Looking down at the Midgardian woman who had melted his frost giant heart, he couldn't deny his true feelings. Watching her bite her lip and look away in regret, he stroked her cheek with his large hand until Katrina looked at him once more. Preparing himself mentally, he spoke with tenderness.

"I love you."

* * *

In a dark cold edge of the universe, a figure listened to the couple's declaration. A hideously evil smirk crept across the being's face.

"I am going to enjoy this," it spoke. A plan formed between the soulless eyes. A cackle echoed across the abyss. The stars shivered. Even they had grown to fear him.


	17. Chapter 17

**You may kiss the bride**

**So... I'm sorry :/ Really really sorry...**

**- Lerjuits **

* * *

It was the day of Isme's wedding and Katrina was already feeling miserable. Cracking an eye open, she found Loki smiling knowingly down at her, with a mischievous glint in his eyes. She groaned, that look meant trouble. It was the same look he had worn when he had turned her hair green two weeks ago claiming that his "colour looked wonderful on you, darling".

"What are you so happy about?" she said, inspecting her hair in the mirror facing the bed. It seemed to be it's natural colour but she was still suspicious.

"I have a gift for you." His smile became a grin. Eyeing him cautiously she noted that the mischief remained in his expression.

"It's not my birthday until next week!" She said. "What is it?"

Grinning he pulled up a dress from beside the bed. It was in the same green as his armour and would reach her ankles if she wore heels. It had thick straps to hold it up at the shoulders, was slightly low cut but not revealing, and was tight fitting around the top but loose and flowing from the waist down. Small gold flowers wound around it until at the bottom the green faded into gold. The dress was beautiful and she had the perfect gold heels to match.

"What's the occasion?"

With a wave of his hand she was wearing the dress and her bracelet turned from silver to gold. He himself was wearing full armour including helmet. "We have a wedding to attend!"

"You remembered!" she squealed, before looking down at his attire. "As much as I love your outfit, you can't wear that to my sister's wedding!"

"Why the Hel not?" Katrina smirked at the use of one of her Midgardian sayings.

"Because nobody knows we're coming, nobody knows I'm sleeping with the king, and hopefully nobody will recognise you if you wear normal stuff."

He pursed his lips for a moment in thought before nodding. She kissed him on the end of his nose and ran to the adjoining room. Loki had turned the ex-slaves chamber into a walk-in-wardrobe when they realised she would never need the crappy little bed again. Katrina slipped on her gold lace heels before skipping back to beside the bed. He had changed into a black suit with a shirt of the same green as her dress. She took her necklace off and left it on the bedside table (the silver clashed with her gold and green theme).

"Ready," she chimed. He walked over to her and held out his arm, which she took without a pause. Loki teleported them to the church and she prayed that nobody would recognise him.

"Not the bifrost today?" Katrina said, clutching his arm as she attempted to get her bearings.

"This is a little less obvious, my love."

He pulled her into the church and they sat at the front where her family would. Even Loki enjoyed the service. Esebelle had been the maid of honour and danced down the aisle merrily. Katrina's father had given Isme away and Loki spotted tears in the man's eyes as the veil was lifted from the bride's face. Loki chuckled at Katrina's sniffling on his shoulder as the couple said their vows.

Loki had prepared himself to receive the same cold treatment as he had when he had met the Vixton family in London. He had prepared himself to be shunned much in the same way he had been around Christmas time. What he had not prepared himself for was the death grip the newly married woman pulled him into muttering words of thanks for bringing her sister, nor the handshake Katrina's father gave him throwing in a smile just to further the shock, nor the kiss on the cheek from Esebelle when she greeted him. He couldn't quite wrap his head around it all and his face must have been quite a picture from the snorts of laughter emitted from Katrina.

Katrina had made a similar kind of noise at his face when he had eaten the ice cream and chocolate brownies she had ordered for desert. Later that evening Katrina had watched her sister and her husband share their first dance when she turned to mention something to Loki she found him watching her intensely and had drawn a blank on what she was supposed to be saying. He had stood and dragged her onto the dance floor, ignoring her protests as they joined the many couples already dancing.

"Do you mind if we stay with my parents for a night? They asked if I would but if you're going home so am I," she asked, pulling away from him as they stepped back and forth. Loki twirled her once then dipped her low.

"Of course, my love," he said before drawing her into a kiss. Jade had dragged her away from him and off to dance at that point. He chuckled at the friends, each of them as bad at dancing as the other. Katrina was so happy with her family and friends. Tonight she seemed to be glowing and he wished for her to always be this happy.

Loki saw her father dancing with her mother at the other side of the room. No one else would have noticed the scarring around the man's wrists, but then again no one else at the party had the eyesight of a god. He then looked to Katrina dancing with Jade's son Quinn. He wasn't sure if Katrina's body could cope with carrying his frost giant child, but she clearly wanted to have children. Even if they did manage to conceive, he doubted she would want the throne. Katrina would be better off if she was far away from him.

* * *

For the rest of the evening Katrina couldn't shake the feeling that something was not right with Loki. It wasn't until they were alone in her parent's kitchen that she worked up the courage to ask him what.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he replied through gritted teeth. Striding over to him, she placed a hand on his cheek.

"Loki, you can tell me. What's wrong?" He simply clenched his jaw and pushed her away. Now she was really worried.

"I am returning to Asgard."

Oh. Was that it? "Ok. I'll tell them we're le-."

"No. I am returning. Alone."

"Oh. Ok. When will you come and get me?"

"I won't."

"What are you talking about?"

Loki looked down at Katrina, seeing the confusion and fear in her eyes. Ignoring his inner turmoil he prepared himself for what he had to do. This was going to be hard.

"I cannot stand to be around you any longer. I do not want you, pet!" He spat the last word with such hatred she flinched.

"I don't believe you," she said, shaking her head violently.

He leant in by her ear and whispered venomously: "You should do. I've never wanted you. I only ever wanted to teach you a lesson. Farewell, you mewling wretch."

In that bitter moment, Katrina was certain she heard her heart shatter. She watched Loki transport himself away before she slid to the floor and sobbed quietly. That was how her family found her the next morning – in the foetal position on the cold tiles with a bag of gold in hand as though she had meant nothing more to him than a common whore.


	18. Chapter 18

**Unusual Behaviour**

The Vixton family watched her constantly. They noted Katrina's vacant eyes, even if they didn't know of the emptiness she felt in her chest and they worried when they caught her staring hungrily at the knives in the kitchen. Many nights they woke to her frantic screams, only to find her asleep in her bed muttering things like "I don't believe you" and "please come back". When they asked about the issues she had refused to speak for three days. And on the clear nights when it was possible to see the stars Katrina would sit and stare up at them in the hope that somewhere someone was staring back.

However, only Katrina's mother had picked up on her other unusual behaviour. She was temperamental emotionally – snapping at the slightest thing. Despite her miserable mood, Katrina still continued to glow and she had been through five tubs of mint choc' chip ice cream in the week since the wedding but hadn't put on any weight other than around her stomach. Her mother had her suspicions, but she was not certain until she caught the girl standing with her t-shirt rolled above her belly caressing the slightly blue looking smooth skin in front of the full length mirror in her bedroom.

She had decided not to say anything to Katrina at the time, seeing how conflicted she had been over the small bump. But there was only so long something like this could remain a secret. It was time to confront her daughter over the issue.

"We need to talk," Katrina's mother said to her. It was not a request. Those four little words had her hand fly subconsciously to her swollen belly and she knew that her mother had noticed the changes to her body. Katrina had followed her mother into her room and sat on the bed next to her.

"How far along are you?"

"I think about two months."

Her mother was shocked, women didn't usually start showing for another month, but she soon recovered when she realised that the father wasn't exactly human so this baby was going to be different too.

"Well we should probably get you checked… Maybe you should find a way to tell him?"

"NO!" Katrina replied, a little more forceful than intended. Sighing, she tried to gather her thoughts before she replied. "No. I don't think I can face him yet. I'd like to have a scan though."

Nodding, her mother let the matter rest. The next day they visited a local clinic for all races from any planet that had been set up after the rebuilding had taken place for an ultrasound. Thanking the receptionist who had wished her happy birthday, she sat down with her mother and waited for her name to be called whilst they discussed how to break the news to the rest of the family. Once her name had been called, Katrina walked into the room and lay down on the bed.

The doctor took her temperature and remarked about how it was a "little on the low side" then started feeling her blue bump. He then stood up, muttered "frost giant" and went in search of another doctor who may know something about the baby the mortal was carrying, he himself being mortal knew nothing at all about Asgardians and Jotuns and what not. Katrina had just realised that she should have disclosed the baby's parentage but it was too late now. Hopefully they wouldn't want actual names.

A new doctor who was obviously Asgardian entered the room, wearing a stiff peach dress. Katrina instantly recognised her from the palace in London and prayed that the healer would not recognise her too. The healer looked at the Midgardian woman on the bed and attempted to place her face. Katrina saw her eyes widen and knew the Asgardian had realised who she was.

"Britt, it's good to see you again," Katrina smiled. She was surprised when the healer smiled back.

"Katrina. A frost giant, eh?" Britt said, sitting down near the monitor and winking which caused a light blush to creep across the pregnant woman's face.

"Do you deal with many half immortal pregnancies?"

"No. This is my first. And half frost giant is even more unusual," the Asgardian said as she rubbed the gel on Katrina's stomach. Katrina's mother looked more and more perplexed with every word out of the pair's mouths.

"Frost giant?" her mother questioned.

"Yeah, well, technically they're called Jotuns, they're big and blue and freezing and they come from Jotunheim which is equally freezing… They're like huge, cold smurfs… But sexy," answered the pregnant woman as the Asgardian utilised the Midgardian technology that the Asgardians had taken to using. Britt seemed confused about her description but allowed the mother and daughter to carry on talking.

"But I thought Lo- he – he was Asgardian? And he never looked blue," Katrina's mother caught herself before she revealed the baby's father; although she had a feeling the healer knew the truth by the way she was looking at Katrina.

"He's – erm – adopted… And he is blue sometimes," Katrina replied, smiling at the memory of the first time he had revealed his true form to her.

"All right! You and the baby seem very healthy, even though your core temperature is dangerously low, it does not appear to be affecting you. You are about eight weeks along but it is hard to tell with this strange cross of parentage. Frost giants normally deliver within six months so I would presume that it would be between that and the mortal pregnancy. Although I really have no idea. I've heard of half-breeds before but never with a frost giant… Would you like some pictures?" explained the healer. Katrina's mother nodded before her daughter could ever register the question. "Ok. And would you like to know the sex?"

"Hell yeah!" Katrina cried without hesitation. She had never understood why people wanted to be surprised, it was enough of a surprise when you found out you'd have to push a living creature out of your vagina.

"It's a girl."

Katrina squealed for joy. She had always wanted a little girl, who would give her cheek and be a general handful for everyone, who would remind her so much of her little sisters, and who could wrap her father around her little finger… Except this child would never know her father. Not if she had anything to say about it. Katrina wouldn't allow her daughter to go through the same heartbreak she had.

Britt chuckled at the Midgardian's reaction and the beaming smile on her mother's face. Then she noticed Katrina's face fall as she got lost in thought. As an Asgardian, it was her duty to report any unusual pregnancies to the king, but she knew Katrina well and she wasn't about to force her into admitting who the father was or having to return to Asgard. "You know that it is standard procedure to report all unusual cases to our superiors, but we need to know the identity of the father…"

Katrina stopped wiping the gloop from her skin. Her eyes widened in fear and she seemed to have stopped breathing. Sighing, the healer prayed to the Allfather that the king would forgive her if he ever found out. "If you swear to me that you will show up once a week for extra appointments, I swear the king will not know of this."

The pregnant Midgardian practically threw herself at the healer, smearing gloopy gel onto the peach dress. "I swear! Thank you so much, Britt!"

A little dazzled, the Asgardian bade farewell to her mortal friend and her mother and considered the notion that she had, as the Midgardians would say, "lost her marbles" by disobeying the king's orders. But she didn't care. She had to admit that she had a soft spot for this young mortal girl, who was carrying this frost giant child. For a while after the others had left, Britt sat and pondered who the father could be.


	19. Chapter 19

**Demon Baby**

**So I'm glad you're all enjoying the baby part... I wasn't convinced but I am now :)**

**-Lerjuits**

The Vixton family stared at her. Well, it was more of a gape. Slowly, they switched from looking at Katrina to her belly, then to the picture they had brought back from the ultrasound appointment. Isme was also there with her husband, Mike. Katrina began to worry that they had gone into shock (bar her mother who already knew) when a full ten minutes had passed.

Finally, Esebelle broke the tension. "So… Have you thought about a name?"

"I had some thoughts, but not really… Something Norse…"

"Have you considered Frosty?" teased Isme. Katrina shot her a look which would have struck fear in most hearts but only caused Isme me to cackle.

"I am not calling my little girl Frosty!"

Esebelle took the opportunity to run to the computer and google (thank the Allfather we still have google) baby names. Bringing up the Norse names and reading the girls names out. "Ok. So we have Ingrid – eughh – Bo – that's pretty."

Katrina leant over her to look at the screen. Reading the names she tried to see if there was anything that sounded remotely fitting. "Oh! What does Eira mean?"

"Help or mercy in Old Norse and snowy in Welsh," Esebelle answered. Isme laughed again and Katrina scowled.

"Eira… I like it," smiled Katrina. She recalled the time he had made it snow in their – his – his bedroom just to see her smile. What had followed was probably when they had conceived the child so the name was very fitting.

* * *

Time passed quickly after that point, spring faded into summer and the days got warmer. Even when the sun blazed high and waves of heat vibrated off the paving slabs, Katrina was still cold to the touch. Jade had come up from London the second she had heard about the baby, but had refused to call it anything but "the demon child". She had then mentioned her plan on killing Him slowly and painfully, to which Katrina had just rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"Film night!" squealed Esebelle excitedly. "We're gonna watch Frozen! Come on!"

She dragged both Jade and Katrina into the living room. Jade appeared to be genuinely distressed by being forced to watch a Disney movie and Katrina sulked at being separated from her lovely bed. Esebelle sang along to every song until Isme kicked her in the thigh, but she resumed the sing along when Katrina started singing Let It Go (which her mother said sounded like a cat being strangled).

As the film ended Katrina felt hot tears fall from her eyes. Before she could comprehend why she was crying small sobs racked her body. Jade heard the little squeaks that came from her best friend and immediately launched into a hug, taking care to not land too heavily on the ice cold belly.

"I loved him so much," Katrina sniffed miserably into her friend's shoulder. All she could think of was how he was right – she really was just a mewling wretch.

"I swear, king or no king, I am going to kill him, slowly, painfully and beautifully. He will die," she growled. Katrina rolled her eyes but did not doubt the gleam in her friend's eyes, nor the seriousness in her tone. For a while they just sat there, rocking slightly back and forth until the whimpering stopped. When only occasional sniffs escaped Katrina, Jade pulled away a little to look into her watery eyes.

"I love you Katikins," she smiled.

"I love you too, my darling psychopath," Katrina breathed, laughing at their old nicknames.

Jade still leant over the bump. Suddenly both women looked down. Something had stirred inside the swelling of her belly. Her baby had kicked. Both of them had felt it, she was a strong little thing – her Eira. Now Katrina was crying for an entirely different reason.

"Did the demon baby just kick?" Jade asked incredulously as she stared down at Katrina's bump. Katrina placed a hand on the place that she had felt the movement.

"Eira… I'm your Mummy," Katrina spoke to her belly in the hope that her baby would hear her. In response, there was another kick. Jade smirked as she felt the movement too. Katrina watched her lean down and into her bump.

"Hi, demon baby! This is your awesome aunty Jade speaking from outside of your Mummy," Jade taunted and cackled maniacally. She soon stopped laughing when Katrina whacked her in the arm, it was supposed to be playful but had been so forceful that Jade had fallen over and was sat on the floor clutching her arm and gaping up at her. Katrina was equally surprised. Her body had changed in ways she had never expected during the pregnancy and apparently she could now add super strength to the list of unusual abilities.

"What the fuck Katrina?"

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do it that hard!"

Katrina stared down at her hands. She was about to try something when there was a knock at the door. Seizing the chance to escape further questions, she jumped up and hobbled to the door. Pulling it open, Katrina looked upon a short hooded figure.

"Errm… Hello?" Katrina queried, straining to see under the hood.

A feminine voice replied from under the thick brown cloak. "I'm looking for Katrina."

"Errm… That's me… Hi… Who are you?"

Before she could react, the stranger pulled back the hood and pointed something similar to a gun at her head. Katrina stared with wide eyes at a small woman with soft wavy hair and bright brown eyes.

"I'm Jane, Thor's wife… Hi..."


	20. Chapter 20

**Here's the plan **

**Sorry it's a few hours late dearies**

**-Lerjuits**

"I'm Jane, Thor's wife… Hi…"

"Hi, Jane… Is the gun thingy necessary?" Katrina said, more confident than she felt. Subconsciously her hand fell to rest on her belly.

"Errrm… Well… I suppose not…" Jane still didn't lower the weapon further than Katrina's chest.

"What is it anyway?"

At Katrina's intrigue Jane seemed to relax a little more so put the weapon back inside the holster at her hip. Sighing in relief, Katrina attempted to take in the woman stood on her family's doorstep. The small mousey woman wore a skin tight black catsuit with Asgardian armour overlaying the Midgardian attire. She had two gun type things strapped to her hips and a knife strapped to her thigh. She was certainly ready for action but Katrina could tell that she wouldn't act unless she had to by the determined yet gentle look in her eyes.

"It's a gun me and Tony invented using some of the tech our alien friends brought," Jane said, clearly demonstrating her immense intelligence.

"Well if you promise not to use it you can come in," Katrina said, eyeing the gun with distaste. When Jane nodded she moved out of the doorway and pointed to the living room where she knew Jade was still waiting before she shut the door behind her guest.

Jade looked at Jane warily. Katrina signalled for their guest to sit on the couch but she remained standing.

"What do you want Jane?" The pregnant woman sighed, shifting from foot to foot with unease. She wanted to sit down but it made her feel vulnerable with the armoured woman still poised for action and sitting would only heighten such emotions.

"We need help. Thor got a message out to me and said that you might be who we need... He told me that you and Loki were a thing but aren't anymore... He also said that Loki let him live because of you... Thanks by the way," Jane spoke, without pausing for breath. Katrina wondered how Thor had found out most of that. Had Loki told him? Did Loki talk about her much? Then she shook her head clear of such thoughts. It would not do to dwell on such things. Not when there were more pressing matters at hand.

"Who's we?" Katrina narrowed her eyes in suspicion. There were quite a few things that she wasn't being told and it didn't do a thing to settle her nerves. And she wasn't about to let herself and therefore the baby be dragged into some harebrained scheme.

"Me – obviously – Thor, The Avengers, and a few other friends who have joined us over the years, most of them will be here soon," Jane replied, watching her host to see how she would react. She didn't seem too upset, but she didn't seem too happy about it all either. Before she could give any further explanation to ease her host's mind there was a heavy banging on the door. "This will be them."

Katrina rolled her eyes and stomped back to the front door, flinging it open she saw a huddle of people. Some seemed almost normal, but the man wearing a suit of iron (obviously Iron Man/Tony Stark) who was standing directly in front of her was the most unusual looking at that point in time. Gritting her teeth, Katrina let them follow her into the living room where she found Jade pointing a gun at Jane who was doing the same.

"Jade! What the fuck?" Katrina screamed at her friend. She left the room for ten seconds and now they were trying to kill each other. There was going to be serious trouble if she didn't diffuse the tension. "What is going on? And since when do you have a gun?!"

"I've had a gun for years, you just never believed me when I said I did!"

"Right… Well… Why are you pointing it at her head?"

"I don't trust her… What if she's not who she says she is? What if she's working with him?" Suddenly Jade realised there were other people in the room. Realising she was completely out gunned, she lowered her firearm to her side. "Shit."

Some time later they were all sat around the coffee table in the living room. Katrina silently thanked the Allfather that her parents had decided to go out to visit friends with Esebelle and Isme shortly after their guests had arrived so would be safe for a while. Nobody had spoken of their purpose since they had arrived and Katrina had not pushed the subject for fear of introducing guns to the equation yet again. As she walked back into the room nursing a cup of tea she saw that once again Tony had claimed her seat on the end of the large couch. Standing next to him, she glared down at him until he turned and grinned back at her.

"Out of my seat," she growled.

"Well that isn't very hospitable." His face contorted in mock offence but she simply rolled her eyes. Secretly she was starting to like this band of traitors, but she couldn't afford to be dragged into this mess.

"Are you a) harbouring traitors or b) pregnant with an alien baby?" Katrina smirked in victory as he grumbled and climbed to his feet. Sighing, she slumped into her place and looked around the room.

Sat on the matching couch opposite her was Natasha, all red hair and black jumpsuit, and perched on the top of the couch behind her was Clint, watching the proceedings like a hawk; next to Natasha was Steve, smiling and nodding at the story Darcy was telling; Darcy was sat on the arm of the couch, recalling tales of tasing people; Erik sat next to Katrina on the other couch, lost in thought and scribbling notes in a small leather bound book; on the arm of the couch next to him sat Jane, rolling her eyes and shaking her head; Tony sat on the arm next to Katrina, sipping some form of alcohol he'd found in a cupboard shortly after he arrived; stood in the middle of the room with his hands in his pockets stood a man some called Phil, others called Agent, and one or two Coulson; stood by him were a few other agents in various degrees of dress, from catsuits to plain suits. Katrina turned to see Jade leaning awkwardly against the doorframe. She pushed Tony off the arm and commanded Jade to sit where he had. Once her friend had plonked down, Katrina leant her head on her friend's arm. Jade snatched the mug from Katrina's hand and took a huge gulp. The pregnant woman shrieked with laughter at her friend's face of disgust causing all occupants of the room to turn in alarm. She grabbed the mug back and continued to drink.

"I hate tea!" Jade exclaimed pulling a strange face.

"Well don't drink it then, genius!" Katrina chuckled and shoved her friend gently. Turning back to the avengers, Katrina mustered as much courage as she could before she raised the subject which had played on her mind from the beginning of all this mess. "So remind me again why you're in my living room?"

"We need your help… To save Thor and Dr Banner," Steve said with all the seriousness in the world. Katrina groaned. "We need you to come with us and lead us to the dungeons."

"To start with there's no way you will get into Asgard without Heimdall letting Loki know. Then there are the guards all the way to and through the dungeons. Then there's the magical forcefield that keeps them in the cells. By then the whole universe will know who we are and what we're doing so there's no way we'd get out of there alive… And on top of that me and this baby are not going anywhere near him or that place ever again."

It was Tony's turn to speak, and he was less of a gentleman than Steve. "That was us asking nicely, Ice Queen, next time we won't ask at all."

Katrina ground her teeth at various things. First of all he threatened her and her baby, and now he'd given her a nickname. "Ice Queen? Really?"

Tony just chuckled and sipped his booze. "So are you going to come willingly?"

"Can we wait until I've given birth? Please? It could happen any time now."

"No. We need to go now. God knows what Loki is doing to them down there…" Jane was obviously worried about her husband. Katrina sympathised a little but she was still angry with the lot of them for dragging her into it.

"Fine, but not all of you can come. You'll be too obvious," Katrina grumbled. Jade squeezed her friend's shoulders and gave her a look that said "count me in".

"Good so here's the plan…"


	21. Chapter 21

**Guns, Hulk and A Portal**

**I'm glad you guys liked the avengers. I loved writing them and couldn't help laughing the whole time. Had a bit of writers block recently so after chapter 26 it may take me a while to update... Keep reading and reviewing because that's the only reason I've not given up!**

**Thanks for the support! Love ya**

**-Lerjuits**

At first light they made their way to the portal that Jane had discovered a few years ago. Darcy had threatened both Jade and Katrina with tasing them if they tried to cross them (apparently carrying the evil king's baby and pointing a gun at her best friend's head did not make someone trustworthy). When they arrived at a beach in Wales, the friends followed the heroes into a dark dank cave. Katrina felt a strange tingling in her body, as if she was being given multiple electric shocks. Eira kicked up a storm in her belly and Katrina wondered if it was magic she was sensing.

Jane placed her hand on the back of the cave and with a bright flash of blue she disappeared. Holding her breath and Jade's hand, Katrina passed through and pulled her friend with her. The portal had more of an affect than the bifrost or Loki's transportation but she seemed to enjoy it more, like she had been part of the magic. It had seeped in through her mouth and nose, ears and eyes and had filled her up. She had wanted to be part of it. It had welcomed her with open arms, and had wrapped her in a warm embrace, whispering words of comfort that let her heart ache melt away. All there was was the endless darkness. And then she was ripped from it like a child from a mother's arms. It was brutal.

Gasping for air with tears in her eyes Katrina stumbled into the light. After regaining the ability to stand upright and breathe regularly, she looked at her surroundings to get her bearings. They appeared to be in the large forest on the outskirt of the palace grounds. The forest was almost always abandoned unless the king needed some alone time. Katrina dearly hoped that this wasn't one of those times.

Soon they were joined by Iron Man, Captain American (tights and all), Agent Coulson, Natasha, Clint, and Darcy. They were hardly inconspicuous. Deciding it would be better to move by night, they set up camp and took turns keeping watch. Once the stars were out and the moon was high they began their trek to the palace.

Slipping past the guards had been easier than expected and Katrina and Jade had no idea how they had done it until they had turned to see Clint pull an arrow from some poor guard's eye and Natasha cleaning her knife. Her heart sank when she realised that this was not going to be a peaceful mission. Knowing that the quicker they got out of there the less lives would be at risk she guided them to the corridor that led to the dungeons. Leaning around the corner she noted the two guards standing sentry by the doors.

"There're two guards on this side of the door and two on the other, there will also be a patrol down here in a little under twenty minutes so I suggest we hurry… Can we avoid killing innocent people please?" Katrina said as she leant against the wall. Natasha looked genuinely disappointed but then intrigued when Tony said he had an idea.

They watched him saunter over to the guard and try to trick them into believing he had been sent to take over. They were having none of it (unsurprisingly). The guard on the right went to call for assistance but was stopped short by a bullet in his throat. Another bullet hit his partner in the forehead not a second later. Everyone turned to see Jade in a power stance with a smoking gun. She seemed a bit confused as to why everyone was staring at her with mouths open. Smirking Katrina moved around the corner.

As Jade moved to her side Katrina turned and teased her friend loud enough for all to hear: "Why do I find it so sexy that you just shot two people to save our arses?"

"Maybe you just have a thing for psychopaths?" Jade grinned. Katrina feigned offence and punched her friend in the shoulder. "Ow! That hurt!"

"Sorry…"

Just as they came to the door, another guard opened it from inside the dungeon to see what the noise had been. He cried out for help before anyone could move to stop him. Darcy tased him, but her actions were not quick enough. Down the hall there was the pounding of feet and clanging of spears.

"We need to move! Now!" Coulson shouted then he pushed them down the corridor.

Jane ran into the dungeon and shot the second guard with her invention. Katrina, Jade, Darcy and Coulson followed her down the cold dungeon while the others stayed behind to fight off the attackers, they needed to move fast if they were going to get out of there alive. Jane had developed some techy looking thing that dissolved the forcefields to Thor's, Dr Banner's and four other people's cells. The woman (who Katrina thought was called Sif) had hugged Thor before grabbing the sword (which seemed to have appeared from nowhere) from Jane's hand and pressing it to Katrina's neck.

"Are you the mortal that has been fraternising with that monster?" Sif hissed into her face.

"I – I'm Katrina… Hi…" Hadn't she been in this situation before? Suddenly Jade was pointing a gun at the woman's head.

"You have until I get to one to get the fuck away from my friend."

"I should kill now you just for not slitting his throat in his sleep!" Sif seethed with anger.

"Ten." Katrina didn't say anything, she only looked down in acceptance.

"Nine." Dr Banner was getting nervous, it wouldn't do to hulk out right there and then.

"Eight." Thor was trying to talk Sif into releasing Katrina.

"Seven." Agent Coulson was trying to calm Jade.

"Six." The Warriors Three were just standing there as if this was the kind of situation they expected to be in when they woke up that morning.

"Five." Jane was begging Thor frantically to do something.

"Four." Katrina had given up, Sif would kill her before they'd be able to stop her.

"Three." This woman hated her and for good reason.

"Two." Sif searched the girl's face for anything betraying her façade as an ally but only saw deep rooted regret.

"One." Growling, Sif stepped away from the pregnant girl.

Jade lowered the gun but continued to glare at the Asgardian. Together they rushed back to the door. The others had managed to fight off the patrol but it wouldn't be long before more followed. Dr Banner was looking an unusual colour. Katrina was pushed down corridors and she lost sight of him. Behind them, there was an animalistic roar.

Everything had gone wrong and then her water had broke.

* * *

He was awoken by guards pounding on his door and shouting something about prisoners escaping. Realising Thor and the green monster were probably those prisoners he sprang from the bed and grabbed his sceptre. Then he heard the roar.


	22. Chapter 22

**Labour Pains**

Katrina doubled over in pain as another contraction hit her. Whatever the hell was coming after them was not about to wait until after she'd given birth so she forced herself to move the second the agony started to ebb. She grabbed Jade's hand and pulled her to the side. Panting she looked at her friend with desperation.

"Demon baby is coming now and she isn't going to wait," she said through gritted teeth. The contractions were about ten minutes apart now. Jade was panicking a little now.

"Guys! We have a problem!" called Steve as he watched the two friends. Hearing Hulk's movements he moved to pick the screaming woman up but stopped as Hulk and a squadron of Asgardian guards entered opposite ends of the corridor simultaneously. Knowing that Hulk would probably side with them in the fight, he turned to assist the others in taking out the aliens.

Darcy and Coulson protected Katrina as best they could while Jade was off playing with the others. Katrina could hear her best friend in some sort of competition of who could take out the most enemies. Jade laughed maniacally while she shot with amazing precision. She seemed to be winning. Jane kept saying something about breathing but Katrina couldn't focus on her voice. Her friend was kicking ass and that was much more interesting. The huge green thing that seemed to be wearing the remains of Dr Banner's clothes was generally smashing everything in his path. Katrina hoped that she wasn't in it.

* * *

He ran down the corridors towards the source of the noise. Dread had settled in his stomach. The green beast had been set loose. On top of that his brother and his other enemies would be fighting. All who could pose a threat to him would be there. But he couldn't let his fear show. Not now, with his subjects watching.

The king turned a corner to see the fighting. They really all were there. There were a few others too. Agent Coulson (hadn't he killed him already?) and Jade (since when was she a warrior?) were there. Jade seemed to constantly look back at someone, whoever Agent Coulson and Lady Darcy were protecting, who was lay on the floor screaming. He couldn't see who it was.

That was when Thor spotted him. He flung his hammer at the guard he was fighting and charged at him. Thor ran right through the illusion and smashed into the wall. Another Loki appeared next to him grinning maliciously.

"Are you ever not going to fall for that?" Loki chuckled as Thor growled. Thor remembered the first time his adopted brother had said that. He had had so much hope that his younger brother would find redemption back then. That hope had faded into nothingness since then, only when he had met Lady Katrina had it returned for a fleeting second, but it was gone again now. His brother would never change.

Just as the Loki in front of him had pulled out a dagger it vanished, as a bullet burrowed into the wall. Behind Jade another Loki formed.

"Now is that any way to greet an old friend," it said, before she shot that one too. Worrying over her friend she looked down the corridor. Agent Coulson and Darcy had been distracted by two Lokis and several guards leaving Katrina completely open to attack. Just as such thoughts were crossing Jade's mind, a guard waltzed over to Katrina and hoisted her up by the neck.

* * *

The last contraction had just passed when the guard had pulled her up by the neck. Katrina couldn't breathe under the powerful hand. The guard seemed completely oblivious as to how defenceless she was. He was going to kill her.

Just then a bullet passed through the guard's temple and out of the other side, inches from her own. He slumped to the ground. She pulled in as much air as she could before turning to see her rescuer. Jade was running towards her, dispatching adversaries the whole time. By the time she reached her, Katrina was back on the floor, howling in pain.

"That was a bit too close to my head, darling!" Katrina snarled through gritted teeth.

"You're welcome!"

That's when Katrina saw him. He was everywhere, in a thousand places at once. She wanted to scream. It was like a nightmare. There was no way they could win. They needed to get out of there now. That was when Jade and Agent Coulson lifted her to her feet and transported her back to the dungeons.

* * *

Moving through the fight unseen, Loki formed more and more illusions by the second. For every one they destroyed, two more appeared. The traitors were losing. That was to be expected. He wasn't that interested anymore. There was something about the scene unfolding further down the corridor that seemed to draw him in. His senses tingled. Whoever was the centre of it obviously had magic.

Creating a diversion for Lady Darcy and Agent Coulson he attempted to see who was on the floor but then that ridiculous guard was in the way. He was soon slain by Lady Jade. That's when he saw her.

Katrina lay on the floor, screaming in pain. She appeared to be in labour.

* * *

No sooner had they set her down on the cold dungeon floor than Agent Coulson had gone back out to fight bad guys. Jade knelt by Katrina's head and let her crush her hand. The contractions were less than a minute apart and Katrina had been pushing for three sets now. Jade checked and yes – she was crowning.

Katrina wasn't exactly with it by that point. She was exhausted. Her breathing had become laboured and she was barely pushing anymore. That's when she noticed Captain America lift her head onto his lap and squeeze her hand. He was obviously being directed by Jade who was saying something about "just watch her while I catch".

Agony. That's what she remembered. And then a cry. A noisy wailing coming from near her legs. Then she forced herself to wake up.

"It really is a demon baby," Jade muttered. In her hand flailed a small blue baby. She handed the baby to her mother.

Cradling the baby against her chest, Katrina smiled as she watched the blue fade to a pale cream colour. "Eira…"

Katrina looked at Jade. When she had said she had wanted her best friend as her birth partner this was not what she had in mind – sat in an alien dungeon with Captain Freaking America and holding her Frost Giant baby. But this was her life now. The least she could do was make sure Eira would have an easier one.

Eira was beautiful. She had pale blonde locks, and her father's green eyes. She had already stopped crying and was looking up at her mother with wide eyes. Eira grabbed her mother's index finger with an iron grip. She was strong too.

"She has her father's eyes," Katrina wheezed in a sad tone. Then gentler and more joyous she exclaimed: "she's beautiful!"

Then she looked at Captain America. He wore a strange expression as he looked down on the new born. That's when Katrina noticed his eyes. Captain America's eyes were blue, but the eyes she looked into were the same green as those of the baby in her arms.

Katrina grabbed Jade's gun from her hip and pointed it at the imposter's chin and scrambled as far from him as she could manage. Slowly Captain America transformed into Loki, everything from the blue-black hair to the signature grin. It was him.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disorientation**

** Bit of a filler chapter I'm afraid...**

**-Lerjuits**

Katrina was panicking. She could barely stand. She swayed gently as she fought to remain conscious. Eira slept in her arms, completely oblivious to the drama unfolding around her. Katrina couldn't let him take her baby. She just couldn't. Her hand shook a little as she grasped the gun ever tighter.

Jade pulled a second gun from behind her back. Pointing it at the monster that had hurt her friend she considered pulling the trigger then but that would draw unwanted attention. "Let me kill the bastard!"

"I don't think that's necessary," said Loki flatly. He eyed Katrina with concern. She would collapse any second now and his daughter would fall too. The new mother needed immediate medical attention.

Katrina felt her knees begin to crumble under her. Jade barely caught her in time. The last thing Katrina remembered was being lay down on the floor by Jade with Eira on her chest. Then the blackness took her.

* * *

The bed was cosy. She didn't want to leave it. The warm sheets hugged her so tight she could barely move. Her head was groggy, as if a thousand balls of cotton wall had been shoved down her ears. Scrunching up her eyes she attempted to clear her head as much as possible. Her hearing was the first sense to properly return. Katrina could hear a soft mewling coming from somewhere off to the right. A name floated into her head that seemed to fit the sound. Eira.

Her memories floated back into her head. She was in danger. And so was Eira. Her eyes flew open and the light blinded her. Katrina resisted the urge to just shut the lids over her eyes and focussed on her surroundings. It was his bed chamber. No. She couldn't be here. Why hadn't the others come back for them? Had they been captured? Or worse? Maybe they had just left her? And what about Jade? Where was she? What had he done with her?

She sat up in the bed. She no longer wore her Midgardian maternity clothes, instead she wore a flimsy white night gown. God knows how she got into the clothing. Looking to where her baby's cry had come from, she laid eyes on a tall figure. The predicament just got a whole lot worse.

Holding her baby not two feet from her, stood King Loki. Katrina didn't notice the rather comical look of stress on his face as he tried in vain to calm the now shrieking baby. That was when he noticed she was awake.

In her weakened disorientated state she could do little to defy him as he pushed her back down on to the bed. After that she faded in and out of consciousness. Sometimes he would be there others the only presence in the room was hers. Then she finally slipped into a deep sleep, but she still had a nagging in the back of her head, ever present in her dreams, telling her she was in danger and screaming for her to run.

The only light in the room was emitted from a few lamps dotted about the place when she awoke once again. Her head was a lot clearer now. It was barely seconds before she remembered the previous events. With new found determination Katrina flung her legs over the edge of the bed. Swaying slightly she took in the room. Little had changed since the day she had left it for Isme's wedding. Leaning on the bedside table to get her balance she happened to look down.

Shining back at her was her silver cross, in the exact same place she had left it. She had no idea what it meant. Maybe he had just forgotten to get rid of it. But then again… No she couldn't afford to think like it. Sighing, she returned the necklace to it's rightful place on her person.

That was when the whimpering started. Eira was awake. Staggering to the source of the noise Katrina realised that she had no one with her to explain parenting. Her own parents were back on Midgard and God knows where Jade was. Sighing, she picked up the whinging baby from the ornate gold cot. Eira had been swaddled (something Katrina's mother had showed her one afternoon) in a cream and white sheet. For a while Katrina paced the room, bouncing the newborn on her hip. Nothing placated her daughter.

Katrina thought for a while about what could be wrong. She checked her baby's bum, that was clean. Eira didn't have a fever. Nothing was wrong as far as she could tell but the shrieking didn't stop. Rolling her eyes she continued her round of the room. Her stomach growled. That was when a thought hit her. Maybe Eira was hungry too. After listening to see if anyone was coming, she sat on the edge of the bed with Eira on her knee.

She had made the executive decision to breast feed months ago, but she had no idea how. Deciding to just dive in, she pulled down her night gown and positioned Eira as best she could. Fortunately Eira could manage on her own from there. Once Eira was done eating and had been burped, Katrina covered herself back up and began rocking the baby again in the hope that Eira would go back to sleep. She clearly wasn't tired.

Sitting back down on the bed she held Eira so she faced her. Eira was a happy baby, all gurgles and wide eyes. She wiggled in Katrina's grasp but settled once Katrina started speaking to her in her best baby voice.


	24. Chapter 24

**A Handful**

"You are beautiful! Yes you are! Yes you are!" Katrina spoke to Eira in the most sickly sweet baby voice she could muster. The baby was staring at Katrina with intrigue, as if she was telling the most enthralling story ever. Despite her predicament Katrina smiled back at her daughter. Then her smile faded. There were guards at the door, and without her weapons there was no way to escape. Katrina wondered where Jade was. She would have thought of a way out of this but she wasn't here.

"We'll get out of this Eira, I promise… Your Aunty Jade would have done it by now, with her guns and her bad ass attitude… Just wait until you meet her… If you meet her…" Katrina trailed off. She didn't know what she'd do if something had happened to her best friend. As if sensing her mother's upset, Eira began squirming once again. Rolling her eyes, Katrina went back to making happy noises.

"Lady Jade is fine by the way," Loki said from the doorway. Katrina jumped and looked over her baby to see him leaning against the doorframe with his ankles crossed. She didn't know how long he had been watching them.

Feeling uncomfortable with the situation, she climbed out of the bed and tried to seem occupied with something on Eira's face. He uncrossed his ankles and began inching forward which put her further on edge, luckily he was on the opposite side of the bed.

"Where is she?" Katrina asked, praying that her voice didn't break and refusing to look at him.

"She is in the dungeons."

Katrina paled and looked up. "I thought you said she was fine!"

"She is fine!"

"Then why is she in the dungeons?"

"Well, after you passed out, she attempted to shoot me and then was being particularly difficult when you were being taken to the healers."

At the raised voices of her parents, Eira began crying. Glaring at and blaming Loki, Katrina attempted to calm the fussing child. Beginning to pace she struggled to collect her thoughts.

"Why am I here?"

"Britt says you need to rest…"

"Here in particular, Loki. Why here?"

Loki didn't answer; he didn't even look at her. Shrieks continued to fly from Eira. Groaning in exasperation, she held the baby at arm's length. "Will you please stop crying?!"

Eira stopped for a minute and considered what she had been asked before her face screwed back up again. She didn't seem to like being shouted at. Her wails became louder and shriller. Rolling her eyes, Katrina put her baby over her shoulder. The cries quietened but persisted. Tears threatened to spill from Katrina's eyes too. She was trapped in that monster's room and on top of that her baby refused to cease making that irritating noise.

"Let me try," Loki said as he moved around the bed. Katrina almost fell over in her attempt to stay away from him.

"You are not touching my baby."

Loki stopped in his tracks. Katrina saw his jaw and fists clench. She feared what he would do in his anger. A million possibilities flashed across her mind as he walked slowly towards her but she was pleasantly surprised when he stopped three paces from her.

"She is my daughter too."

Katrina bit her lip and toyed with the idea of punching him. He was inching forward, reaching for Eira. Knowing that resistance was futile she handed over her baby, praying to the Allfather the whole time. Loki held Eira with a tenderness Katrina could not believe. Eira immediately settled down. He looked at his daughter with such a love that she wondered if it was real. Loki looked up to find Katrina staring at him with an unidentified expression.

When Loki opened the door Katrina panicked, believing he was going to take Eira, but he merely poked his head around the corner and muttered something to the guards she felt relief wash over her. She noticed his surprised face as she smiled at him when he placed the now sleeping baby in the cot.

"She's certainly a handful," Loki muttered as he tucked Eira in.

"You act surprised… The daughter of the god of mischief and an unruly slave, was she really going to be anything other than a handful?"

Loki smirked at her words but his eyes held a different emotion that Katrina didn't want to decipher. He opened his mouth to say something but the doors flew open before he could utter a syllable. A very disgruntled Jade strode into the room with a murderous glint in her eyes. Seeing Loki she stomped over to him and slapped him across the face. Hard. Hard enough to move his head fully around. Remembering the time Katrina had slapped the king at their first meeting, she was surprised when Jade seemed barely in discomfort. Katrina felt rather embarrassed at her own feeble attempt at such actions all that time ago.

Jade then saw Katrina and ran to her. Pulling her into a tight hug, she checked to make sure her friend was unharmed. Katrina felt she could cry as she grinned at her best friend. Looking her over, it was clear she had been well taken care of. That's when the both of them turned to look at Loki. He was rubbing his already bruising cheek. Jade grinned in triumph.

"Thank you, Lady Jade. If this behaviour continues you will be returned to the dungeon."

"My behaviour?! You fucking asshole! You killed Steve!" Jade screamed. Katrina stared in horror. She had barely known the captain but he had seemed nice. Could he really be dead? In the cot, Eira began to fuss.

"Will you keep it down? My daughter is sleeping!" Loki whispered. Jade looked a little taken aback by the comical way he took to fatherhood. "Steve died an honourable death in the battle, and most certainly not by my hand."

"What about the others?" Katrina squeaked.

"Everyone except Dr Banner, Thor and Tony were captured," Jade explained.

Loki looked down at his sleeping daughter one last time before bidding them good night and making for the couch in the adjoining living area to sleep. Katrina and Jade talked for a while before Katrina fell asleep on the huge bed. Jade, however, did not sleep a wink.


	25. Chapter 25

**Damn it**

Katrina half awakened with a strange sense of déjà vu. Being on that planet in that bed again caused a small amount of forgetfulness upon waking and she reached out in the hope that the owner of the bed was still there lay beside her, his heart full of love for her. When her fingers brushed warm flesh she smiled sleepily and pulled the body close to her. But instead of burying her head in a firm toned shoulder that smelled the same as the sheets she had become tangled in during her heated dreams, she found herself snuggling someone slightly squishy with a drastically less appealing smell. Eyes flinging open in surprise she settled her eyes on the curves of an equally shocked looking Jade. Previous events flashed through her mind. Withdrawing suddenly from the uncomfortable encounter Katrina sat up and tried to push down the unwanted feelings of disappointment and regret. Now was not the time to allow the past to haunt her.

"Good morning," Katrina muttered, rubbing the sleep from her eyes and wiping her chin clean of drool. "Did you sleep?"

Jade shook her head and gave her a strange look of – was that pity?! Katrina frowned in confusion and was about to enquire as to the meaning of her friend's expression but was stopped short by a gentle knock at the door. Brow creasing further, she was about to ask who it was when the door opened slowly, revealing an immaculate looking Loki carrying a tray of her favourite breakfast foods. She failed to hold back the burning blush at remembering the dreams that had plagued her the night before. Sprawled on the bed, wrapped in each other's limbs, the feeling of skin on skin, it was all she could do not to pounce on him right there and then in front of Jade and anyone else who happened to see them. Scolding herself for such foolish feelings she forced her features into what she hoped was a neutral expression whilst Jade continued to openly glare at him from the bed.

"Good morning." He seemed happy about something, but she had no inkling as to a reason why… Then she remembered that she didn't know him well enough to know why he felt or did anything.

Stumbling out of the bed, Katrina cursed her state of consciousness. She could barely focus enough to stand, never mind appear indifferent to the situation. Realising that her baby hadn't waken her up all night, she decided to peer into the cot if only briefly. Leaning over the edge of the crib, she attempted to spot her tiny baby in the muddle of blankets. The resultant shriek did not seem to surprise anyone but herself. There was nothing lying in those sheets. Heart pounding and panic rising she glared at the man now raising his hands in a defensive manner. Where was her child? And what was he playing at?

"Where is she?!" Katrina screamed marching over until she was toe to toe with him. Realising that she was a good head shorter than him she drew herself up onto her tiptoes and leaned in close to his face in a feeble attempt to appear threatening. Even in her state of outrage she still had enough mental capability to notice the dilation of his pupils until only a slither of green surrounded the black saucers that she stared into and the way his breath seemed to have hitched and now tickled her face seemingly without any real rhythm or force. It threw her at first but then she realised that he acted this way before and it hadn't meant anything then, so why would it now. Katrina gritted her teeth and forced her neck to stretch further, forcing her eyes to be almost level with his and leaned forward a few millimetres more to advance beyond invading personal space. "Where. Is. She?"

Loki swallowed thickly and she could actually see his pulse leap against the skin of his neck. He opened his mouth to speak but only a strangled whimper escaped when the action brushed his lips against hers. She hadn't even realised they were that close. Scowling at the lack of answer and trying to ignore the ache in her chest and leap of her heart she rocked back several inches. Raising one eyebrow quizzically at his dazed expression Katrina waited for him to answer. All he did was open and close his mouth a few times, not unlike a goldfish. They stood like that for what seemed like an age, the tension could be cut by a knife, but they were drawn from their thoughts by a snort from Jade. Shaking herself, Katrina looked to her best friend for some sort of guidance or… Something! But all Jade did was laugh.

"Relax Katrina, I've been awake all night. Eira is fine," Jade said as soon as she could breathe through the laughter. Even then her mouth still twitched into a smirk as she switched from examining Katrina to Loki, then back again. Katrina visibly relaxed but a niggling feeling remained. Eira quite clearly wasn't in the room anymore.

"Where is she?"

"Out there. He came to get her in the night," Jade said as if it was completely natural to hand your best friend's baby over to a murdering tyrant. Katrina's eyebrows shot to seemingly impossible heights.

"WHY WOULD YOU LET HIM TAKE HER?!" The anger in her voice startled even herself but she then remembered that she was being entirely rational. She was a mother now. It was her duty to protect and defend her child.

"He's not going to hurt her," Jade shrugged.

"How do you know that?! How can you be sure of anything he may or may not do?! You were certain he was in love with me and look how that turned out!" In her peripheral vision she saw Loki flinch, hurt plastered across his face. Leaving herself a mental reminder to figure that out later, she prayed that Jade would give her a justifiable answer. Her friend gave no answer, merely pulled her face into a harsh frown. Katrina sighed. Closing her eyes, she willed herself to calm down.

"Why did you let him take her?" She spoke gentler this time. She'd known Jade most of her life and knew that she deserved a chance to explain herself. Jade was very possessive and protective and probably wouldn't just hand over an innocent child (her future goddaughter no less) to an evil villain without a reason.

What she wasn't prepared for was the concern and evasion in Jade's gaze. "You kept waking her up. She was crying and I – we were worried she would wake you up… You needed to sleep."

Katrina looked from her best friend to the man she loved – no, she didn't love him. _Not anymore, stop thinking that!_ – there was something she was missing there. From the pity in Jade's eyes to some unidentified emotion in Loki's, it was obvious that something had happened in the night.

"What's going on? What do you mean I kept waking her up?" A small smile twitched at Loki's lips before his face returned to something vaguely neutral, Jade didn't notice but Katrina definitely did. She frowned in deepening confusion. Jade hesitated before speaking.

"Well, you were making these really weird noises in your sleep… Like moans and shit…" Katrina stiffened, remembering the erotic dreams she had had the previous night. "We thought maybe you were having a nightmare – I know you had them after he… You know…" Katrina relaxed. They just thought it was a nightmare, just a by-product of having her heart broken. He wouldn't be able to hold her desire over her. It wasn't like she had chosen to continue feeling whatever it was that she was feeling for him after he had stopped pretending. "But then it was clearly – uhm – not a bad dream…" Katrina tensed once more. At least he didn't know who the dream had been about. "And then you said…"

Jade seemed unwilling to continue so Loki finished for her. "And then you said my name."

Damn it.


	26. Chapter 26

**Preparations **

**So this is my last chapter for at least a few days... Sorry but exams are a bitch**

**- Lerjuits**

_"And then you said my name."_

_ Damn it._

Katrina's face heated up and later she could only imagine the blush that must have been closer to a beetroot purple than a pleasant pink and the way her eyes were as wide as dinner plates but right then she was only aware of how her friend had winced and the god beside her was watching with obvious intrigue. Loki had been quite smug when he'd pushed her passed embarrassment to mortification and now must have been adding this incident to his catalogue of ways he could hurt her as he studied her face. She couldn't breathe. If only the ground would open up and swallow her whole. Anything would be better than this.

When a full minute passed Loki and Jade shared a worried glance so Katrina decided she couldn't hesitate any longer. Forcing her eyes to move from the carpet to her friend on the bed she attempted to regulate her breathing. Her friend gave her a sympathetic smile which she returned weakly, and then she turned to Loki and clenched her fists in resolve. He wore the most peculiar expression she had ever seen – somewhere between intrigue and pain. Steeling herself to talk to her torturer (well, she felt torture would have been easier) she drew in a deep breath.

"Where is my daughter?" Katrina was quite pleased with the threatening snarl that came out of her, but was disappointed when the corner of his lips twitched up in bemusement. The she startled herself with a growl.

"In the living area."

Before he could finish speaking she had spun round and stomped into the living area. She was surprised when she met no resistance at the door but realised that he must have dismissed the guards after when he went to sleep on the couch (that was a surprise in itself, when he hadn't demanded she sleep on the floor or the dudgeons or something so that he could have the bed) Katrina found Eira gurgling in another cot and held her against her shoulder as tightly as she dared. After a while, Jade followed her out with an overly cheerful Loki in tow.

Loki caught her eye and she felt the blush rising once more so decided that there was something interesting on Eira's face and began scrutinising it. Just at that second the baby squealed in delight and smacked a tiny fist into Katrina's lip. A startled grunt escaped her. Nothing that tiny should be that strong. Eira was completely undeterred by her mother's alarm and commenced feeling her face, Katrina could do very little to stop the loving smile that crept under the teeny fingers.

Reluctantly she looked up from her daughter's face to the other occupants of the room. Jade was glaring at Loki, Katrina was concerned that that look would actually kill, and Loki was gazing at the mother and daughter with a shocking intensity. As their eyes locked the red hot blush crept back up her neck, across her cheeks and to the tips of her ears. Katrina lost herself in the pools of emeralds and had just begun to fear they would suck her in like wormholes when Jade cleared her throat. Loki appeared dazed for a second, as if he too had felt drawn into the moment, before his usual composure returned. They turned to Jade to find her giving him a meaningful look with her arms crossed, when he didn't get the gist she raised her eyebrows and glanced towards the door.

"Right. I have business to attend to so if you will excuse me." Loki swooped in and took Eira, planting a kiss on her forehead before handing her back. The god was standing so close to Katrina that she could feel the slight coolness that radiated from his body. She gulped loudly which caught his attention and he turned to look into her eyes. Time seemed to slow and before either knew what was happening they were both leaning in, closing the already small distance between them. Just as they could feel each other's breaths on their faces Loki was jerked back suddenly.

Katrina blinked in confusion as she watched Jade practically throw Loki out of the door and slam it in his face. Jade turned to look at her friend and shook her head gently. She crossed her arms and began strolling towards her. "Now now, Katikins, what I am about to say is for your own good. Remember what he did to you. I know you still love him, and that is the only reason I didn't stab him in his sleep, but he abandoned you. He hasn't even apologised."

Jade's words were just what she needed to shake herself from the trance she was in. How could she have been so stupid? She should have been putting up a bit more of fight rather than swooning every time he looked her way. "Right... You're right... We need to figure this mess out. Tell me everything that's happened."

So Jade told her. Once Katrina had passed out Loki had called for the guards to take her to the healers and took Eira. Jade said she panicked and kept trying to shoot him (while taking care not to harm Eira) but he was too fast. Steve had been killed shortly before which had been the deciding factor in the fight, once they saw that defeat was eminent they split up and tried to run. Thor and Jane nearly made it before she was dragged off to the dungeons, leaving Thor with only one option: escape and return for her later. Hulk was too strong for the Asgardians and had broken his way out of the palace (literally - through several walls). Tony had flown off with Thor. Everyone else had been rounded up and taken to the dungeons to await execution. That had been five days ago. Jade had been able to converse with the others through the forcefields, which was how she learnt most of the information, and all had agreed that they had been foolish enough to play right into the king's hands. She had been treated very well, she had mentioned, stating that she was a lot better off than the others, although she was dying for a shower (Katrina agreed with that a little too much, as she had had her nose buried in her friend's shoulder not long ago).

"If Thor got away it won't long until they'll be back for another rescue mission…" Katrina could practically see the blonde pacing around impatiently desperate to return to his wife.

"Did you know they had a kid?"

"No but can you blame them for keeping us out of the loop? It must be hard to trust anyone in their position. I know it is in mine." The only people she could trust were Jade and her family, and having not seen her family for years had meant that it had taken a while to trust them again. That left Jade - the only person she had never doubted. Thor had had to be even more careful, as he was a threat; at least Katrina was merely an annoyance. That was why he couldn't leave Jane here for long – he needed the one person he would always trust. "Do you think they'd take us with them?"

"They don't know where we are… But if we got to them maybe they would."

Eira began rooting at Katrina's chest so she sat down and began feeding her. When Jade scrunched her nose up in disgust Katrina rolled her eyes and began forming a plan. "They're going to need help. When the chaos starts we disarm the guards and make our way towards the dungeons… We're going to need our weapons or something just as deadly."

Jade hummed in agreement, cocked her head and pursed her lips in thought. "We need to be ready… You are hardly in shape for combat…"

"Well that's what I've got you for, darling." Jade laughed and beamed with pride. Eira seemed to be finished so Katrina stood with a determined glint in her eyes. She moved Eira over to Jade who reluctantly took her. Holding her at arms length she looked at the baby like she had a double head. "Will you burp her please? What – Why are you looking at her like she might eat you?"

"I'm not very good with kids," Jade said, screwing up her face.

"But you have a son!"

Jade shrugged, not taking her eyes off of the baby for a second. "Kyle did most of it… And it's different! Quinn is MY little boy… It changes things."

"Well Eira is your goddaughter… Shouldn't that make things different?"

Jade sighed then nodded. Katrina lingered until Jade brought Eira to her shoulder and began patting the baby's back. Her best friend seemed to relax into the role rapidly, which made Katrina smirk with triumph. Jade loved her daughter and would protect her as much as she had Katrina over the past months. Satisfied that the pair would be fine without her for a while she made her way back to the bedchamber.

Scanning the room she looked for some clean clothes and something to freshen herself up. Everything appeared to be consistent with her memories of the last few days she had spent here before Isme's wedding, as if someone had preserved the image. The thought that her belongings may still be here struck her quite suddenly. Dizzy with anticipation, she strode into the adjoining room, which had been her bedroom before it had become a store room. Peeking around the door, she saw all her possessions to be in the same place as around seven months ago. Katrina rushed in and collected the items she needed. Then she left the room and placed them on the bed. Having acquired her iPod she placed then the earphones into her ears and played some upbeat music. Then she positioned herself on the floor and began doing push ups.

Katrina worked out in various ways until her entire being ached. Panting in exhaustion she picked up the items from the bed and took them out to the living area. She was too fatigued to talk to her friend, who was now playing with her soon-to-be goddaughter cheerily, so simply handed her a practical dress (reaching mid thigh and deep purple) and a pair of leggings before stumbling towards the doors. Jade watched with interest as to her friend's purpose, but when guards entered later with enough hot water for two large baths.

Katrina had the first bath. Allowing some of the tension to seep from her body into the soothing waters, but the stress remained nonetheless. Once she was done she prepared one for her smelly friend and dressed herself in one of her favourite dresses (Loki's colour and tight fitting) and left to take her babe back. Later that afternoon the friends were sat on the carpet in front of the fire, playing happily with the tiny baby. That was how Loki found them.


	27. Chapter 27

**Everything you love**

**Okay sorry it's late but things are going to be a bit irregular for a while, what with exam season. Anyway this is an extra long one to make up for it all. I'm not going anywhere so please don't give up on this story. We're about 3/4 of the way through so things are going to hot up.**

**- Lerjuits**

Time passed excruciatingly slow. Loki would bring them food, check on his daughter, give Katrina strange looks and sleep on the couch before leaving to "attend to business". As soon as he left Katrina and Jade would continue their preparations for their escape. Gruelling workout regimes, combat training (though that was mainly for Katrina) and target practice with anything pointy they could find in the rooms. It had been weeks and Katrina had started to get restless. She had thought Thor would return within the week, but she supposed that it was better that he was taking his time to prepare. They didn't need a repeat of the first failed rescue mission.

But Katrina was desperate to get out of the confines of the chambers. It wasn't that the rooms were not spacious, it was just that she had not seen anything or anyone other than those same rooms, Loki, Jade, Eira and two guards. She was sick of it, and she was determined to get Loki to agree to allow her out of her luxurious prison even if she was escorted everywhere. Pacing in agitation, with Eira bouncing on her hip she planned her next move.

The second Thor arrived they would strike and she was ready physically, but mentally she was out of it. Everytime Loki walked through the door after his kingly duties she wanted to run and kiss him and have him hold her in his arms again. But she had to bury those feelings. He was the enemy. And he would only break her heart all over again. So she withdrew into herself as much as possible. The whole experience was terribly awkward but at least Jade was there to glower at him until he backed off. Both women barely let him touch the baby.

One night Loki wandered in with a tray of food and began retreating to leave the trio to eat in peace, but Eira was fussing and Katrina was starving. When she saw him staring at the baby with tender longing to cradle her, Katrina's resolve crumbled. So she stood with Eira and walked towards him. Loki looked startled for some reason but she continued to approach him for if she stopped, she would change her mind. She supposed that she could allow Loki some small happiness while they were here. She held Eira out to him and he practically dove for her before he managed to restrain himself.

"Are you sure?" He looked apprehensive but hopeful.

Katrina's gaze softened a little then. He was beautiful and gentle and loving and so bloody nervous. Even if it was all a mask, it made her heart soar. She smiled the first genuine smile she had worn for months and nodded. "Just while I am eating and do not leave my sight."

Loki grinned, nodded in agreement and eagerly took his daughter. The second she was in his arms both father and daughter beamed with joy. Sitting back down with Jade, who gave her a sceptical look, she tucked in to the food he had brought them (more of her favourites, as though he had committed all the information he could about her to memory). Katrina contentedly watched him play and care for the baby while she ate, it was so sweet a scene that when she had finished eating and he made to hand her back over, Katrina shook her head and ushered him to continue much to his surprise and delight.

After this she allowed him to help as much as he liked with Eira, it did give her time to rest. Between Eira crying through the night and Katrina working on her now toned physique she was absolutely exhausted. So the moment the king returned every evening the parents came to a silent agreement that he would be permitted to take the baby for as long as he wished and Katrina would go, sit and read with Jade in front of the fire.

One such night, Katrina and Jade were giggling about nothing on the carpet in the living area while Loki attempted to calm a screeching Eira in the bedchamber. After a while the offending noise stopped but Loki did not return and the two women were so absorbed in their relaxed bliss that they forgot the rules of Loki's involvement. So when the sun had sunk over the horizon and Katrina attempted to stifle a yawn, they realised that they had not seen the king for hours. Anger, concern and irritation kicking in Katrina made her way into the bedchamber.

Where she immediately stopped in her tracks. In a cage of pillows gurgled a sleeping Eira, to the left of her lay an equally unconscious Loki. All annoyance dissipated immediately as she noted the adorable way the king had fallen asleep fully clothed with a hand draped over his tiny daughter. As the peaceful king shifted in his sleep he stirred Eira towards consciousness, eliciting a whimper from the baby. Katrina knew she had moments to act before the screaming started so she sprang into action and swooped into retrieve the child from her prison of pillows. She rocked her until her eyes fluttered closed once more. Once she was certain she wouldn't wake back up she carefully lay her down in the cot before turning back to the man she loved. She had come to accept her feelings for the god in front of her, though they still scared her. The fact that he had broken her heart and caused so much pain in the universe didn't seem to affect the way he made her heart swell in her chest, and that scared her right down to her core.

Resigning herself to sleeping on the floor in the living area with Jade, Katrina began dissembling the makeshift baby crate so that she could take the pillows out and get to the spare blanket beneath. She had just managed to get to the last layer of pillows when she accidentally nudged the sleeping king's elbow. A lifetime of battles and a set of deadly reflexes was to thank for the death grip she found her wrist in. Despite her best efforts Katrina could not keep the frown of concern from her face. He had stopped waking with such a start when she had been sharing his bed but she could see that his mental state was not what it was before she left, and she couldn't help but wonder if the night terrors had come back too.

Knowing that the panic would pass within moments she leant on the bed and watched his face. Soon the haze of fear and disorientation fled his eyes and he raised them to meet hers. She gave him a small reassuring smile, knowing he'd find nothing but understanding in her gaze. "Sorry. Didn't mean to wake you."

He seemed a little confused as to why she was still there, just looking at him. Loki's hand had loosened slightly around her wrist when he had become aware of his surroundings but it was still firm enough to restrict her movements. A glance to the contact between them drew his attention and she watched his eyes widen in horror. He released her immediately. "Forgive me... Did I hurt you?"

Her smile widened and she shook her head. The man she had fallen in love with was still in there, she had no doubt. Katrina slid off the bed, grabbing the pillows as she went. "You can have the bed tonight. Me and Jade will sleep out there."

Loki opened his mouth to protest but Katrina cut him off. "It's not up for debate. Besides it means you can get up with Eira through the night for once... You know we can't stay in these rooms forever. You'll have to decide what to do with us eventually and I am going a little crazy being stuck in here."

A desperately resigned look passed over his face and he sighed in defeat. "You're right... I'll have rooms organised for you in the morning, you should be able to move in by the following day. I assume Jade will demand to have an adjoining room to your's and Eira's... I will have a nanny brought to care for Eira if you would like to leave the rooms tomorrow... That is if you feel comfortable leaving her..."

"Thank you... Goodnight my king." She went back to Jade with a stupid smile tugging at her lips. Plonking herself down on the couch she threw a pillow at Jade. "We're sleeping out here tonight."

The elicited groan from beneath the pillow did little to change Katrina's cheerful mood, which caused Jade to peer curiously over the bedding. "Why are you so happy?"

"We're going out tomorrow... I can't wait to show you the training grounds." Jade all but jumped for joy at this new information. Katrina knew Jade was as stir crazy as her so she let her friend dream of freedom. In the meantime Katrina considered the conversation she had just had with Loki. They would never be close again but they could at least be civil.

* * *

"Katrina! The nanny is here!" Katrina left the bedchamber, bouncing a fussy Eira, to see Jade evaluating the kindly looking nanny. The nanny either didn't see Jade or chose to ignore her over walking past her to the mother and daughter, smiling sweetly.

"Hello dear, I'm Igrit. Is this the little darling?" The soft shrill voice of the nanny seemed almost synthetic in the way that it reminded her of all the motherly figures she'd seen in films.

"This is Eira. She's a little fidgety this morning." The nanny inched forward slightly, a predatory gleam in her eye as she reached for the baby. This woman was not someone who would have been her first choice. Katrina was about to flat out refuse to leave her baby when she noted the impatient tapping of Jade's foot and the desperation in her friends eyes. She would be lying if she wasn't just as desperate to escape the confines of those walls. Accepting the fact that Loki wouldn't let just anyone care for his daughter, she kissed her tiny daughter on the brow and handed her over to the nanny who swooped her up the second she could. "Well we aren't leaving the palace so if anything happens - anything at all - please send for us. We'll be in the training ground, library or inner garden."

Katrina was hovering, torn between leaving her child with a complete stranger and running the risk of her or Jade developing cabin fever and going on a killing spree. Jade decided for her. The more psychotic of the two friends grabbed Katrina's elbow and dragged her out of the door.

Jade had a terrible sense of direction and would never have made sense of the maze of corridors and hidden passages so Katrina soon took the lead, taking her friend to the library first and ordering piles of books to be delivered to the king's chambers, then on to the training grounds. Katrina had only been there in the past to deliver messages, but coming here to actually train was so much more daunting. The second they entered the courtyard she could feel the eyes of every warrior out there evaluating them and weighing their strengths and weaknesses. Katrina turned to her best friend to see her reaction to the clanging of metal, the stench of stale sweat and the overwhelming sight of brutal combat. She knew her friend well enough to not be surprised at the deranged glee in her eyes. These warriors had nothing on the death machine next to her.

* * *

The watch tower was nothing but a pile of smouldering rubble. Only a lone door way marked that there was once a building there. Thor, the man of iron and that beast had been apprehended moments before and Loki wondered why his adopted brother had attacked a watch tower so violently when it would pose no threat if they were to attempt to rescue Lady Jane. Just as the query ran through his mind he acknowledged a slight tingling in his fingers. To those who could sense it the air would hum with an electric pulse. There was magic there. A feeling of dread settled in his stomach as he tested the magical fingerprint, he recognised it from somewhere. Deciding he needed to investigate further, as none of those captured were capable of magic, he stepped through the archway into the ruin.

As he did so, the crumbled remains dissolved into a barren landscape that had haunted his nightmares for years. He hadn't been transported anywhere - he would have felt that - but someone had carefully crafted an illusion to appear the moment he stepped through the doorway.

"Did you miss us?" The voice came from behind Loki. It turned his blood to ice, fear seizing his heart in an iron grip, but he refused to show it to the monster behind him, he was a king now after all, and no longer the frightened broken soul he was last time he heard that voice. Drawing up his usual confidence, he turned on his heel to face the creature. A mouth filled with blackened teeth surrounded by rotting flesh grinned at him. "We're here to collect a debt."

"What debt? I was under the impression that your army was the mightiest in the universe. Based on how easily they were defeated by a few mortals, I don't believe I owe you anything." Loki was pleased his voice didn't portray the despair he felt.

"It was your leadership, not our soldiers, that caused your failure. But it matters not now. He no longer has need of the tesseract, He will deal with you and take your throne without it. But first He will have vengeance on your failure. He is so very angry... You seem to have forgotten us. We warned you, but you didn't heed us. You know how He gets when he is angry. He will take everything that you love. It is too late to stop him. But maybe you can change his mind. You know where to find us. I hope for your sake you still have that silver tongue. When He is done you will wish for something as sweet as pain..."

With that Loki stood in the rubble once again. For a moment he considered what the being who had once tortured him until there was nothing left of the prince he was and then convinced him he had an ally had meant when he said it was too late to stop the most powerful being in the universe from moving for vengeance. Terror struck him as he thought of what he loved most and before he knew what he was doing he was running. He ran past startled guards, past a curious Thor and on to the palace. He prayed his worst fears weren't realised.

* * *

Katrina threw the last of her daggers at the dummy opposite her and grinned in triumph as each found it's mark, Jade really was a good tutor. She turned to look for her friend, finding her holding a sword to yet another warriors throat with a cluster of spectators. The warrior, who Katrina remembered Loki once calling "the best of his age", held his hands up in surrender. Jade helped him up before looking around to search for her partner in crime. The two friends' eyes met and each made their way out of the training grounds.

Katrina all but ran down the corridors, Jade hot on her tail. She couldn't wait to have Eira back in her arms. Something had felt off about the nanny and the sooner she got back the sooner she could dismiss the strange Asgardian. Her legs screamed in protest so she slowed to meander along next to Jade.

" Did you hear Loki leave this morning?" Jade panted.

"Yeah. He said he might be out late but will have food brought up to us. Something to do with a sighting of Thor at an attack nearby... Hopefully that means Thor is going to make his move soon and we can get out of here soon... But would it be that bad if we couldn't escape? I mean Loki isn't that bad."

"I have to get back to my family, Katrina, and I am not leaving you alone with the guy who claimed to sleep with you to teach you a lesson." Katrina scowled at that. The past few weeks had reinforced her disbelief of his parting words. Loki was the god of lies after all. Sometimes it was difficult to tell which lie was true. Jade picked up on her friend's thoughts and quickly changed the direction of the conversation with a mischievous grin. "I may have put him in place a bit the other day though."

Katrina narrowed her eyes at her friend's expression. "What did you do?"

"Just pointed out the fact that you had finally started to get over having your heart broken before you were dragged into this mess. That you didn't want to come here with the others but felt you had to help because you understood what it's like to be separated from your family. And that you don't deserve to be his emotional punching bag for the rest of your life."

Katrina looked at Jade in shock. Her friend had never been one for subtlety but this was in a whole other league. If Loki had taken her words badly, Jade could be back in the dungeons or worse. Jade must have known that. "What did he say?!"

"He just basically agreed that you didn't deserve that..."

Katrina analysed the new information as she made her way into the royal chambers, smiling at the guards at the door, and looked around the room for the nanny. When she didn't see her she wondered if she had taken Eira to the bedroom to sleep. "Igrit we're back! You can go now... Igrit?"

Katrina gave Jade a worried look when no one replied to her shouts, receiving a shrug in return. Unsure of where the Asgardian and her daughter were, Katrina went to search the bedroom. After about three minutes Katrina still hadn't returned, so Jade followed. The new mother sat on the edge of the huge bed, staring into space as white as a sheet. The loyal psychopath raced to her friends side and leant down so that they were at eye level.

Tears streaked through the dried sweat on the woman's face, an emptiness in her eyes. Clutched in one hand was a crumpled piece of paper, possibly a letter. "Katrina, darling, what's wrong? What happened?"

Katrina could see her friends beautiful lips moving but couldn't focus on the sounds coming out. She couldn't focus on anything for that matter. Jade tried everything to draw her friend from her trance, from hugging her to shaking her, but nothing worked. "Katrina, you're really scaring me now. Please talk to me! Where's Eira? What does that note say?"

Jade was getting desperate, and had just considered slapping her friend to get any reaction - anything at all - when Loki burst through the door looking like he'd run a marathon. His panic stricken eyes scoured the room until they landed on the forms of the silently weeping woman and her desperate best friend. Relief settled for a moment before he noted the state of the mother of his child. He was kneeling by her side in seconds.

"Katrina, what happened? Where's Eira?" It was his voice that shook her from the trance, but she still couldn't find words. Instead she pressed the piece of paper to his palm and collapsed onto his shoulder, sobs racking her body.

With one hand he rubbed soothing circles in her back, with the other he uncrumpled the note and read it. His eyes went wide with fear, panic and turmoil. Jade stood there watching for a moment before her impatient nature got the better of her. Snatching the creased note she read it to herself.

A torrent of curses flew from Jade's mouth. Someone had taken Eira. She was going to kill that nanny. Katrina just kept crying on the shoulder of the man she loved, silently begging for it not to be true. Loki held the mother of his child, letting the comfort he provided anchor him to the cosmos and stop him from falling apart. The note fluttered to the floor, face up so the bold writing smirked up at him.

**"I will destroy everything you love, little king."**

His worst fears had been realised. His daughter was gone. Taken by a monster who wanted nothing more than to cause him suffering. But he would not give up. He would save his daughter and they would not take Katrina too. Even if he must die doing so. He would not fail.


	28. Chapter 28

**Breath**

"You can't seriously be thinking about going alone?! This is what this guy wants!" Katrina stood in the middle of the room with her arms crossed as she watched Loki dart around the room. He stopped to consult a book before flying back in the opposite direction, returning moments later to stand a few feet in front of her tucking teeth shaped daggers into his armour.

"If I take my army He will sense it before we arrive and He may harm Eira." He gave her a pointed look that said 'you know I'm right'.

"Then let me come with you! You could cloak my presence and I could surprise them! I can fight! Please just let me come with you!" Katrina begged, flailing her arms about to illustrate her point. Loki closed the distance between them and placed his hands on the top of her arms to still her flustered movements.

"This isn't the training ground, Katrina. He is powerful and dangerous. Anyone who goes with me will be in mortal danger. I need you to be safe. If I give him what he wants you will have Eira back by sunrise." Katrina knew with that last statement that he wasn't planning on coming back with his daughter, he was going to give himself up to ensure her safety. Loki saw the realisation on her face and watched as the greenish brown orbs filled with tears. If there weren't more important things to be doing he would have willingly spent an eternity gazing into those eyes. His hands moved from the place on her arms to cup her face. "There's a portal to the east of the bifrost in the mountains that will take me directly to Him. You will know by the morning if I have been successful. If I do not return I want you to take Eira to Midgard and hide her. There will be a power struggle for the throne, we have not been wed so she will not inherit it though those who will attempt to seize the crown will perceive her to be a threat. You must keep her hidden. Do you understand?"

Katrina nodded against his hand, a lone tear slipping from her eye. He brushed it away gently with a thumb. She leaned into the gesture, revelling at the intimacy. A thousand unspoken words passed between them, wishing the fates for this nightmare to end, for the two of them to be together as they wanted, for Eira to be home and safe. But none of it happened. So with a heavy heart, Loki kissed her brow. "Goodbye, Katrina Vixton."

His lips lingered on her forehead for a moment longer before he stepped back. He memorised her features in those milliseconds. The way her lips parted slightly, the way her eyebrows pulled together, the way her eyelids had fluttered shut, tears glittering on her eyelashes. Then he turned and strode out of the room, stopping briefly to converse with Jade before rushing on to almost certain doom.

* * *

Katrina stood there for a while staring at the place where he had been. Hot water fell freely from her eyes now. For a moment she simply stayed there. Just existing as nothing more than pain and turmoil. She felt as if her entire body was a nerve, exposed and agonising. Then she walled off her heart as best she could, which wasn't effectively but enough to give her mind a sharp clarity, the pain in her chest magnifying her senses.

She wasn't about to let some egotistical ass-hat with sadistic tendencies beat her. If this bastard thought He could just stroll in here, take her daughter and kill the man she loved without incurring her wrath then he was a fool. Loki may think that she was still that vulnerable slave girl but she was no longer defenceless. He had resigned himself to his fate, but that didn't mean she had to accept it.

Katrina wiped her eyes with the heel of her hand and took a few deep grounding breaths. A plan had already formed at the front of her mind. She couldn't do this alone and they'd need some equipment. A knock at the door sounded just as the final details clicked into place in her head. She was grateful Jade had waited outside the door for her to calm down, she doubted she would have been able to stop crying if someone had hugged her.

"Yo!" Jade took that as an invitation to come in. She spotted what her friend was doing - flitting about the room gathering various items. A maniacally grin split her face and a psychotic glint entered her eyes as she recognised weapons and maps in the pile in the new mother's hands.

"What's the plan then?" Katrina turned to face her friend and returned the grin, a dangerous look in her eyes.

* * *

Loki stared into the dark abyss of the cave. This portal was different to the others he'd discovered over the years. The portals usually had the feeling of a warm embrace, but not this one. This one felt like a thousand clawing hands ripping at your flesh, pulling you in then throwing you into what he could only describe as the valley of death.

He felt the hot ripples of dark magic. The last time he had felt that he had almost been nothing but a boy. So desperate not to have to face the disappointment of his family, he ran through the unknown cave into the undiscovered world and the torturous clutches of a vile alien race and their power hungry master. He had been such a fool to think the universe owed him for the well meant, but no less hurtful lies of his father. If he could he would take it all back. Return to the days when his mother shook her head at his mischief smiling the whole time, when his father regaled him with tales of glorious battles, when he could jest with Thor and enjoy his company, when everyone didn't fear him so. But he couldn't. So there was nothing left to do but save his daughter. She deserved so much better than to pay for her father's mistakes.

Heimdall stood to his right, interpreting the magic of the portal so he could watch the proceedings from the bifrost. To anyone else looking the gatekeeper would seem his usual detached impassive self, but Loki could see the magic swirling around the Asgardian. He waited patiently until Heimdall finished manipulating the restraints of the portal.

"Can you see where it leads?"

"Yes, my king... Are you sure about this?"

Loki looked at the man with mild amusement. Was that concern in his voice? "There's no way around this. And Heimdall?"

The gatekeeper looked at him questioningly. "Yes, my king?"

"Thank you." With that he walked into the blackness of the cave.

* * *

The two women glided down the corridor, the picture of ladylike grace. They smiled sweetly at the guards and batted their eyelashes. The men swallowed thickly but kept their stern expressions.

"You can't be down here, ladies," the seemingly more commanding of the two said, clearly confused as to why two beautiful women would be down this end of the palace.

"You hear that Katrina? We can't be down here!" The one in the purple dress remarked sarcastically.

"I did, Jade! Yet here we are." The reply of the one in the green dress dripped with comical astonishment. The guards exchanged a befuddled look.

"Errrm... We're going to have to ask you to leave," the guard ordered, though it was more of a question, as if he wasn't sure if he had to ask them to leave.

"Well that just won't do, Katrina, however shall we cope?" Jade's mock offended expression was as sickly sweet as her voice. Katrina pretended to consider the question for a moment before her mouth turned into a sexy mischievous smile.

"I have an idea." She winked at a bewildered guard before stepping up to him until she was right up in his personal space.

"Uh... Lady if you don't leave I shall have to use force." The guard was getting extremely flustered and Katrina found it admirable that he was managing to remember his duty.

Looking up at him through her eyelashes, she lent in by his ear and smirked in triumph as his breath hitched in his throat. Stroking a hand over his helmet, she spoke so seductively he barely heard the words. "No, you won't... That's my job."

Katrina pulled the helmet off and bashed his head on the wall before he had chance to blink. Before the other guard had chance to react, Jade dashed forward and wrapped an arm around his neck. She squeezed until his eyes, which had been fixed accusingly on Katrina, drooped shut, then for a few more seconds to make sure. She waited until Jade let the poor man slide to the floor before rushing over and checking his pulse, just to make sure Jade hadn't gotten a bit overexcited. The pulse was weak but there nonetheless. When she faced the door she found Jade tapping her foot and rolling her eyes.

"Are you ready?" Katrina nodded in reply. Jade flung the door open, ushering her through. She ran to the left, throwing the helmet from the outer guard at a barely distinguishable guard that had turned to face her as she burst through the doors. He caught it, playing right into her hands. He held the helmet in both hands, dropping his spear, leaving him completely open to the fist to the nose. The sickening crunch from the man's face and the thud as he hit the ground spurred another guard into action. He jabbed at Katrina with the spear but she easily dodged his amateur motions. As he went to attack again, she grabbed the shaft of the spear, pulling him close then kneeing him in the groin. The spear swirled above her head prior to her bringing it down on the side of his head. One more guard was left to her, he ran at her. Katrina sent a booted foot into his chest, using his own momentum against him. His head cracked against the wall as he flew backwards.

She searched the corridor for her partner in crime. Jade swung a spear and nocked the legs out from under a soldier then brought the end down onto his head. The woman looked up to check on her friend. They shared a grin before running to the end cells.

They stood before one cell in particular. The occupants, a god and his wife, were very surprised to see them. But not as surprised as Katrina and Jade was to find Thor not only taken prisoner again, but sharing a cell with his wife. It had been unbelievably kind of Loki to allow them to be together even if it was in a prison cell.

The prisoners in the surrounding cells moved to the forcefields at their surprised gasps. Tony, stripped of his suit, seemed a bit pissed at first before getting all excited. "You kids here to break us out?"

"No, Tony, we just took out all of the guards for the sake of it," Katrina retorted, gesturing at Jade to get on with whatever you did with Jane's invention that they had found in Loki's study space. She nodded and began doing what she could while Jane tutted every once in a while.

"Where've you gals been anyway? Jade! I thought Loki took you off to be shot or whatever they do on this planet," Darcy questioned. Katrina couldn't help but chuckle at her. She really liked the woman and hoped they'd one day be friends.

"She's been stuck on baby duty with me..." Katrina frowned as her thoughts drifted to her stolen daughter. She took a huge gulp of cool clean air and faced Thor. "I need your help."


End file.
